An Unexpected Destiny
by chickittychick
Summary: Sesshoumaru loses Rin and finds her in a village where his life and ways of thinking are completly turned around. *FINISHED!*
1. chapter 1

Sesshoumaru had scented the creature earlier but had paid no attention to it. It seemed now, though, that the animal wasn't going to just let him pass through. He stopped abruptly and waited for it to attack. Rin, though, was not as able to sense danger and had walked about twenty feet ahead before realizing it.  
  
"What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked in his frantic voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored him. The beast was only about two hundred feet away now and was coming ever faster. It galloped through the trees and headed strait for Sesshoumaru. He easily dodged it and came down slashing it with his claws.  
  
Sesshoumaru landed gracefully and smirked. "You foolish creature you are going to die just for the pursuit of a good meal." As he finished saying this, though, two others burst from the trees and took Rin by the scruff of her shirt. Sesshoumaru tried to attack them with his whip but they bounded away with Rin in their grasps.  
  
Enraged, Sesshoumaru came upon the first one, only to find a bloodstain in the spot it had been.  
  
"Why did you not stop them. You have the power. Perhaps I should kill you now, huh Jaken?" the demon lord said to his jittery servant.  
  
"S-sesshoumaru-sama. It was too sudden. I could do n-nothing." The toad- like Youkai stammered.  
  
"Find her. If you do not., I will kill you," Sesshoumaru told Jaken in his calmly.  
  
  
  
Rin was utterly terrified. The beast was holding her much like a mother cat would hold her kittens. They ran for a long while with the other two in tow. They brought her to a small clearing filled with many more of the beasts and threw her to the ground. It was now that she got a good look at them.  
  
They were cat youkai. Their large tiger-like heads supported horns that many of them were using to attack each other. Their entire bodies were covered in large spikes that seemed to be constantly bristled. Like porcupines, Rin thought. They were all growling and fighting each other, many had open wounds that were bleeding all over the grass. It was horrifying to Rin and she began to shake.  
  
Suddenly the one who had brought her let out a loud growl and all activity in the clearing stopped. It growled again and the other youkai formed a circle. It picked up Rin and began to walk towards the circle. The other two that had been along on the hunt followed, one still bleeding from Sesshoumaru's claws.  
  
It placed her gently in the center of the circle then stepped back. It let out a low purr that the others picked up. The purr got louder and louder, then at the same time all of them got up and let out a roar. They were still roaring when one suddenly went into the circle, slashed at Rin then quickly went back to its place.  
  
A large bleeding gash now resided in Rin's leg. Suddenly another from a completely different part of the circle did the same thing this time in Rin's back. She got up quickly realizing that if she did not do anything she would soon die.  
  
One more of them came again and she tried to dodge it but it was too fast and got her anyway. They did this again and again. Each time Rin tried to dodge it but all her attempts were futile. She was still getting more and more wounded and now her blood was on the grass mixing with that of the beasts.  
  
It was becoming hard to see and she felt faint when off in the distance she heard voices. Yes, and horses too! Arrows shot into the clearing with their shooters galloping after. They ran strait threw the middle of the circle, about five of them, scattering the angered youkai. Taking out their swords they slashed at the beasts wounding many and even killing a few. More blood splattered the already stained grass as more and more youkai fell, yet the riders remained untouched. One of the men ran their horse in Rin's direction and dismounted. She was lying unconscious unable to feel the man check her pulse. He picked her up and mounted his horse. He then galloped away whistling to the other men to follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
They soon reached a small village. A young female waited on the bridge just outside of it. She looked to be in her twenties and her long black hair was tied in a pony tail. Her usually sweet and calm eyes were now distorted with worry. And she sighed with relief seeing that all that had left the village, now came back unwounded. But she noticed that one of them carried a small child and a new worry came back.  
  
They stopped their horses in front of her and dismounted. The one that had the child came up to her. He was tall, handsome also seemed to be in his twenties. His long hair was not fully black but a dark brown and was also supported in a pony tail. His eyes were wild and full of mischief, but now, even those eyes were full of worry.  
  
"Satsuna," he said, "this one is not from the village, but she was being attacked by the youkai and she's bleeding bad." He gave Rin to her and looked at her hopefully. "Can you do anything?"  
  
Satsuna looked down at the child in her arms. It was true, she was bleeding bad. So many were being killed by these cat youkai and now this young child. They were becoming smarter and more vicious. Satsuna shook her head and looked at her older brother anger now burning in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry," she told him, "I will not let this one die." 


	2. chapter 2

Sesshoumaru stopped at the foot of the lake and tested the air. He was becoming wild with furry. It had been ten days now with Rin gone and he had threatened Jaken's life many times since. They had found a few of the youkai that had taken Rin but they were stupid creatures that could not talk and all Sesshoumaru could do was vent his anger on them. Deep inside of him (although he would never admit to it) there was this lingering feeling, a fear almost, that Rin might be dead, digesting within the stomachs of those youkai. If so there would be no chance of bringing her back.  
  
Jaken screamed, his annoying voice pulling Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. The little green youkai ran up to Sesshoumaru screaming about the cat youkai.  
  
As soon a Jaken reached the lake one of the beasts came from under the bush. Sesshoumaru merely swiped his claws once and the creature fell dead, blood pouring from its lacerated neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a harsh cold laugh, "you cannot even protect yourself from the youngest and most powerless of these shames to youkai? Maybe I should kill you now. You are useless."  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru-sama, please forgive my incompetence. I-I."  
  
But Sesshoumaru had stopped listening. He had heard something faint off in the distance, at least a mile away. It was laughter. He wasn't sure but, it sounded familiar. maybe. Then he caught the scent. It was Rin. He bolted off in the direction that the scent was coming from leaving a confused Jaken behind.  
  
It had been more then a mile, The scent had led Sesshoumaru to a meadow with a single large stone in the center. Many children were playing in the field and the stone in the middle supported a human female playing a flute. She had long black hair and although her eyes were closed Sesshoumaru could sense a purity coming from her.  
  
It was then that he saw Rin. She too was playing, but suddenly stopped. She looked in Sesshoumaru's direction and stared hard. Sesshoumaru wondered weather she would find him concealed in the bushes. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Sesshoumaru-sama!" she squealed happily. He came out of the bushes and let her run up and hug his leg (for that was all she could reach).  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed that the flute had stopped and when he looked up the girl was standing in front of him. Now that he saw them he noticed how pure those deep purple pools looked, and for a split second thought that she might not be human. He quickly discarded the thought and was about to walk off with Rin when the female stopped him.  
  
"Wait!" she said then hesitated for a moment, "who are you? And what are you doing with Rin?"  
  
"I am taking her." Was his only answer.  
  
"He is Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said happily, still hanging on to his pant- leg.  
  
Sesshoumaru started to leave but once again the female stopped him.  
  
"You can't just take her. She needs more time to heal, to rest. If you take her now there is a good chance that her wounds may open up again. She told me all about you and you don't exactly live the most relaxing lifestyle. It's not good for Rin!" She argued.  
  
Sesshoumaru was surprised that this human was being so bold. At first glance he would have thought her to be timid and scared but now that he looked again her eyes were shining with determination. "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, she is Satsuna. She saved Rin's life," Rin answered for her still hanging, ever tighter, onto Sesshoumaru's pant-leg.  
  
"I should kill you now. Before I was being generous in not killing you and these children but your determination to keep me from my task may have changed my mind." Sesshoumaru waited for her reaction but to his surprise she did nothing. In fact, the determination in her eyes shined brighter.  
  
"There are dangerous cat youkai in the forest. It is likely that they would smell her bloodied scent and come after you. There are many more then you would think and they are becoming ever smarter in there hunting ways. They would get you and Rin and you would not be able to depend upon my brothers saving you again. Please let her stay at least three more weeks. She needs that rest." Satsuna was trying her hardest to talk this youaki into giving Rin the time she needed, but it was hard, anything she could say, might get them all killed.  
  
Sesshoumaru was looking into her eyes. They were intense and they dragged him in. He noticed now that along with the purity, and the determination there was also an urgency and a pleading look deep within them. "You are not afraid of me are you?" he didn't expect her to answer and she didn't. None the less her sense of bravery intrigued him and he said, "I will give you two weeks, and if she is not ready by then I will kill you and these children and destroy that village that I hear nearby."  
  
Satsuna breathed a sigh of relief and all of the urgency and determination left her eyes leaving just purple pools of purity. "Thank you," she said, " and do be careful. Like I said those cat youkai are becoming very smart and a lone wanderer such as yourself would be an easy target. And don't think that you wouldn't be, just because you're a much stronger youkai." She called after him.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not answer. He only kept on walking, wanting as fast as he could to get away from the human stench and wondering how that human female had pursued him.  
  
Sorry about the shortness in this chapter. 


	3. chapter 3

The forest was calm and peaceful, but Sesshoumaru felt quite agitated. Rin had been with the humans more then two weeks now. He couldn't stand the thought of them tainting her. She would come back smelling of them and having picked up many of their disgusting habits. But then again Rin, too, was human.  
  
Sesshoumaru kept on walking deep in thought. He didn't even notice that Jaken was gone. All at once he began to smell blood, and lots of it. He came into a clearing and the smell became incredibly strong. He staggered back in disgust. It was the blood of those cat youkai. The clearing was covered in it. He could also smell a familiar blood scent.  
  
"Rin," he absentmindedly mumbled. There was a faint hint of her blood, it was old but it was there. 'This must have been where those humans saved her,' he thought to himself. Then he heard it. It was a low growling. It got louder and louder. It went up to a roar, and all of a sudden they all came out, hundreds of them. The cat youaki had him surrounded and all of them were roaring.  
  
The sound vibrated threw Sesshoumaru, it was almost bone shattering. His head throbbed and he fell to his knees.  
  
The cat youkai began to form a perfect circle around Sesshoumaru. Their bone shattering roar had gone down to a mild growl, and they all watched him with anticipation.  
  
Sesshoumaru's head had cleared somewhat and he got back up on his feet. Once up though one of the youkai came at him, knocking him back down and leaving a large gash in his side. His head began to swim and his vision blurred. These beasts had him under some kind of sickening trance.  
  
They began to roar again. Their eyes were now wild looking and they went into some kind of frenzy. Obviously gone wild with hunger, driven mad from the smell of Sesshoumaru's flowing blood, they began to bite and snap at each other not even letting any others attack.  
  
Sesshoumaru slightly became aware of a low thumping off in the distance. Although his head was still swimming he realized that something giant was coming their way. He thought that it might be Jaken upon one of Sesshoumaru's slave creatures but her was wrong.  
  
Somehow one of the youkai got through the others and came at Sesshoumaru. This threw the others into a rage and they came barreling after him all of them ready to help shred him and their pray to pieces.  
  
The low thumping was now a thundering drum even to Sesshoumaru's distorted hearing.  
  
Just as one of the youkai was about to reach its pray a huge one, ten times larger then Sesshoumaru himself, came onto the clearing and grabbed the smaller one in its jaws. It ripped the smaller one to shreds in a matter of seconds sending blood spewing in every direction. It let out a shriek that was like a roar and a scream at the same time. It jumped into the middle of the somewhat distorted circle, and crouched over Sesshoumaru. It roared again.  
  
The whole clearing was now silent as the smaller ones began to step back. The larger one roared again and all of the others fled.  
  
With the clearing ultimately quiet, Sesshoumaru's head began to clear allowing his vision to come back. He saw the massive creature towering over him and tried to get up. It pushed him back down with its nose and began sniffing him. It turned him onto his other side with its paw and sniffed at him some more. Then it grabbed Sesshoumaru in its jaws and shook its massive head. It then threw him with all of its strength up against a tree.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt his ribs break and when he reached the floor he tried to get up. He could only get to his knees though so he lifted his head. The creature was standing above him. Its mouth open, almost grinning. Its breath stunk of rotting flesh and Sesshoumaru could see some of the entrails from the smaller one hanging from this ones serrated teeth.  
  
It took its paw and tried to squash Sesshoumaru up against the tree. It then took him in its jaws again and threw him in the air. As he came down the beast swatted at him with its gargantuan paw, smashing Sesshoumaru to the ground.  
  
It was now that Sesshoumaru understood what this creature was doing. It was playing with its food, just like a cat would.  
  
It stepped on one of Sesshoumaru's legs and he felt it shatter. He felt his body go numb then. Every thing went a hazy red color, but just as he was about to lose consciousness he heard something.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," came a familiar high-pitched voice.  
  
Something like a horse came onto the clearing and then Sesshoumaru lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up because something cold and wet was being put on his forehead. He could hear a low humming. It sounded soft and sweet and it relaxed him. He moaned and opened his eyes.  
  
The human female that was called Satsuna was kneeling over him.  
  
"Ah! Your up." She stated genuinely happy.  
  
"Where am I?" Sesshoumaru asked. This place reeked of humans.  
  
"O-Oh, your in my village. or in my house to be precise." She answered him. Her voice was like bells. Everything about her seemed pure.  
  
"What am I doing here." He wanted to get away, but for some reason he couldn't move.  
  
"My brothers and some other men from the village found you. Your green friend had you in a small lake and was pouring water on your face, apparently trying to get you to wake up. You've been unconscious for the last week." She dipped a washcloth that she had in her hand in water, and tried to clean Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
He jerked his head away.  
  
"Oh come on." She said without losing the soft tone in her voice. She softly pushed his face towards her and gently cleaned his face. Her touch was soft, much like her voice, and Sesshoumaru no longer wanted to pull away.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes and once again he was pulled in. They were kind and they shone with a brilliant purity.  
  
"There is no point in trying to resist. You are to wounded to move." She pointed out, a hint of a stern tone in her voice. Then her voice went back to its normal cheery, bell-like, softness and she asked him, "do you remember what happened? Your little friend was to frantic and wouldn't tell us anything."  
  
He thought for a moment and let it come back to him. He remembered it all. 'Why had I been so week?' he thought to himself. He never answered Satsuna and she left it as it was, not wanting to pry.  
  
"Well," she said, "I'm done. And you need your rest so I'll leave you be. I'll be back later and I'll bring you something to eat." She got up.  
  
"It's useless, " Sesshoumaru answered, "I do not eat human food."  
  
"Well I'm not about to let you go hungry, and all we have in this village is human food. So it looks like you have no choice." She said in a playful tone and went to the door.  
  
As she was about to leave the room Sesshoumaru spoke up, "how is Rin?"  
  
"Oh yeah! She's doing great, and. oh! I almost forgot. She told me to give these to you." And she produced a small bundle of wild flowers. "Here, Rin picked them herself. She really loves you. I'll put them here." Satsuna placed them by his head. "Now get some rest. I'll be back later to check on you. Bye." And she was gone.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared after her thinking about what she said, 'Rin picked them herself. She really loves you.' He never really thought that Rin loved him.  
  
He sighed and felt sleep come to claim him. His last thoughts were of Satsuna's deep purple eyes. 


	4. chapter 4

Hi everybody! *energetically waves hand.* Well, first of all I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for.um. reviewing (allow myself to introduce. myself. You get it? You know Austin Powers: National Man of Mystery.um. nevermind. *Cough*) Anyway I'd also like to thank Nicole (if you're reading this that is). You were my first review so thanks, and tell your sis thank you. Her review was really nice.  
  
Well I can finally sit down and write (or, to put it more correctly, type). I was going to write last night but I had just gotten back from Catalina and I was exhausted (went to bed at 8:00 pm). Sorry if my chapters are short, I'm trying my hardest. It's my first story on Fanfiction.net and I'm just getting the feel of it. Well I plan on putting a lot of Sessh fluff in this fic so just keep on reading (and reviewing its actually those that will keep me going). It'll come soon.  
  
Well anyway here's chapter 4. Enjoy /\_/\ .  
  
  
  
  
  
Since the day Sesshoumaru had been brought to her home, Satsuna had gone to treat him everyday. She couldn't understand it, but she enjoyed the rough youkai's company. Her nieces and nephews loved him too, even though he made it clear that he utterly despised them.  
  
He had been bedridden for two weeks now, and Satsuna had been having a hard time caring for him. He was always complaining about all the humans and criticizing the way she was treating his wounds. He would never eat except for once when he was asleep. Satsuna had been chewing the food and putting it in his mouth threw her own. He had woken up and of course he thought she had been kissing him. It turned into a big mess and she had been afraid to go the next day.  
  
Sometimes his constant complaints annoyed her and once she couldn't take anymore so she screamed at him and ran out of the room. She had felt really bad so she came back later and apologized. He had laughed at her, but, somehow, she knew that under his criticism he had appreciated it.  
  
Today she was thinking that maybe she would take him for a walk around the village. If, that is, he was feeling well enough. But she was confident he would be. His recovery had had been incredibly fast, but she guessed that's what you'd expect from a youkai.  
  
She reached his room and walked in. Her little niece, Yuka, was already there, trying to get Sesshoumaru to show her his scars. He looked incredibly annoyed.  
  
Satsuna laughed, "Yuka. What have I told you about coming in here?" she asked the little girl.  
  
"Don't come in unless I'm with you. I know, I know. But he was all alone and I thought that he would be lonely and board. Please don't be angry with me." she said trying to look as cute a she could.  
  
"I'm not angry. Just don't do it again. Okay? Now tell Sesshoumaru good-bye and go play with your cousins."  
  
"Okay. Good-bye Mr. Sesshoumaru. Thank you for spending time with me." She gave him a hug, very much against his will, and ran off.  
  
Satsuna smiled after her. Yuka had always been the more daring of her nieces. She looked at Sesshoumaru whose look of annoyance still played upon his features. 'He's actually quite handsome' she thought to herself. 'What am I thinking he's extremely handsome, no he's gorgeous.'  
  
"Stop acting so heartless." She told him.  
  
He only looked at her his expression unchanging.  
  
She sighed. "Well anyway, how do you feel today?"  
  
His expression changed to one void of emotion, and he looked away. He never answered.  
  
Satsuna always wondered weather he blamed her for his being here. He was always angry at something, but sometimes he surprised her.  
  
"Because, I was thinking that if your well enough I could take you on a walk around the village. Show you some things. It would be good for you to finally get out in the sun. Waddaya say?" she was hoping he would agree to it. She wanted the village to meet him, although she didn't really understand why.  
  
He looked across her, at the door. He seemed to be thinking. "Why?"  
  
"Why?" his question had caught her off guard, "Um, well I don't know it just sounds like fun and like I said getting some sun would be good for you"  
  
"No. Why do you do this for me? I continually show to you how much I hate all of this. The humans, the smell, the food, being in this room. And yet through my constant threatening you still treat my wounds. Why?"  
  
This completely caught her off guard, "um, well. No won else would, I'm sure, and I cant just let you die. And where would Rin be if you died. And, I don't know, you're kind of interesting." She was becoming uncomfortable, why had she kept taking care of him. He is really unappreciative and he had only been mean to her. Yet she still actually wanted to help him.  
  
He sat looking at her for a while. It made her increasingly uncomfortable, yet happy at the same time. His eyes here calm and detached, but beautiful. He looked her up and down then looked at the door again.  
  
Satsuna's heart was beating extremely fast and loud; she prayed that he wouldn't hear it. 'What is he thinking,' she thought. She was scared of what he might reply this time. She had never been so scared in her entire life. She knew that for some reason, if he criticized her now she wouldn't be able to take it.  
  
"I am well enough. I will go with you," was all he said.  
  
She let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Great. I'll go get your clothes. I washed them a while ago." A huge smile spread across her face. She couldn't contain her joy any longer, it had been hard enough saying what she said while keeping a strait face. She got up and walked out of the room, completely forgetting about trying to get him to eat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his wounds. They had healed a lot, but they still had a long way to go. He slipped his shirt and boa on. He was ready. He sat down and waited for Satsuna.  
  
'Why had her heart been beating so fast?' He thought. He didn't understand. He didn't understand many things. Like the way he couldn't stop looking into her eyes. Or the way he became happier when he smelled her coming.  
  
'She is only human. Nothing more. Filth. Disgusting.' And yet there was something about her, about the way she made him feel that he couldn't put his finger on.  
  
The door opened taking Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. It was Satsuna.  
  
"You ready?" she asked him, a happy bounce in her voice and her eyes shinning with anticipation.  
  
He didn't answer her. He got up and walked with her out the door.  
  
They walked down a long hallway with ink paintings hanging on the walls. They reached another door that was open. Sesshoumaru could see sunlight flooding in. they walked through and he could feel the warmth on his back. So many smells were flooding into him. Some old some new. All disgusting.  
  
Except Satsuna's.  
  
He looked down at her. He was much taller, she only reached his chin. She was good-looking, for a human. But that wasn't saying much.  
  
"Come on" she said and they walked off.  
  
Satsuna showed Sesshoumaru just about the whole town, introducing him to anyone they saw and telling him all about the village. They were about to walk back to Satsuna's house when they saw someone else.  
  
Satsuna stopped and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I forgot all about my brothers. TA-KA-SHI," she hollered.  
  
He looked in her direction and ran towards them. She jumped in his arms and they embraced.  
  
When they were done Takashi took a look at Sesshoumaru. "Well, Well, Well," he exclaimed, "if it isn't that Youkai we saved." Takashi had had short, blood-red hair. His eyes showed a sense of mischief and his smile displayed the same. He appeared to be older then Satsuna, but was obviously not as mature.  
  
"His name is Sesshoumaru" Satsuna told him in a playful tone.  
  
"I know. I hear enough about you at home. It appears you've met my two daughters, Yuka and Ashita." He told Sesshoumaru.  
  
He had met both of them. Ashita, who was seven, was shy and recluse very unlike her twin sister, Yuka. They both had black hair with a hint of red in it. Yuka's eyes were much like that of her father's, but Ashita's eyes were calmer and more patient. Yuka was always talking her sister into doing many dangerous or mischievous things, but it seemed it was always Ashita who got hurt.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Satsuna asked her brother.  
  
"They're in the field, having a picnic. I came here to ask if you wanted to come but I couldn't find you. So do you want to?"  
  
"Sure. Sesshoumaru can meet everyone."  
  
And that was it. Much to Sesshoumaru's dismay they began walking toward the field where Sesshoumaru had seen Rin playing with Satsuna's nieces and nephews.  
  
'Wait a minute, Rin,' he hadn't even thought about her. Where was she? Shouldn't Satsuna be watching her?  
  
"Where is Rin?" he asked, carefully keeping the frantic sound out of his voice.  
  
"Oh. She's been staying with my brother, Todori. He has a little girl named Kadul about Rin's age, and two boys a little older but she likes it with them best. Don't worry Todori is my oldest and most responsible brother." She answered him. Her voice was reassuring and all of a sudden it didn't matter to Sesshoumaru that Rin was with these filthy humans.  
  
"How many brothers do you have?" Sesshoumaru asked. He surprised himself because he actually cared.  
  
"Four. And no sisters (lucky me). But I do have my brother's wives. Which helps."  
  
They reached the field and everybody greeted them heartily. Takashi introduced Sesshoumaru and at the sound of his name all of Satsuna's nieces and nephews came running. By now Sesshoumaru knew them all by name for every day at least two of them came to visit him. There was about ten of them, none were older then that.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew all about Satsuna's whole family. He knew that her parents were dead and that all of her brothers were married. He also knew which children belonged to which brother. The only thing he didn't know was which brother was which.  
  
Sesshoumaru was trying to get away from the children when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," it was Rin. She came running and jumped into Sesshoumaru giving him a hug.  
  
"Rin has missed Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin came all the time to see you, but you were asleep. But now you're better. Rin missed you. Do you want to meet Mr. Todori?" she didn't give him a choice. She grabbed his hand and led him to a man dressed in black outfit. He had black hair that reached his shoulders and was tied in a ponytail like Satsuna's. His eyes were calm and kind and seemed to laugh out loud.  
  
"Mr. Todori, this is Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin said her voice full of excitement.  
  
"Well hello. Good to finally meet the man that my sister and Rin are always talking about."  
  
"You are taking care of Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked him coldly, ignoring Todori's welcome, and even giving him a glare.  
  
"Well, yes, she is having a lot of fun playing with my daughter. I assure you that she is in good hands." Todori answered a little put off by Sesshoumaru's attitude towards him.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over at Satsuna. She was watching him and smiling. She waved. Her eyes were so beautiful. They were by far her best feature. He walked towards her leaving a baffled and slightly angered Todori behind.  
  
Satsuna's eyes widened. And her expression changed. She was angry at something, and then Sesshoumaru realized that she was angry at him.  
  
"What are you doing. You just left my brother hanging. He was talking to you and you just walked off. You can do that to me but not to my brothers and especially not to Todori. He was only being nice to you!" she said to him, anger in her bell-like voice now.  
  
She had never been angry with him before and he didn't like it at all. It made him frantic, and he couldn't understand why. "You are only humans and are lucky that I have not killed you" in fact he couldn't understand why he hadn't killed them.  
  
"Oh. Is that all we are? For some reason I thought you were better then that." She sounded hurt and wouldn't look at him.  
  
What had he done? He didn't know but it had hurt her and he couldn't stand himself now because of it.  
  
"If you're going to be like that we should go back home." She told her brothers that she was sorry and grabbed Sesshoumaru violently dragging him with her.  
  
  
  
They were almost to Satsuna's house and she had said nothing on the way. 'What have I done?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He hated this. It agitated him and he still hated himself for hurting her so much. She wouldn't even look at him and he could smell the anger mixing with her sweet scent.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He stopped her and tried to look into her eyes but she wouldn't look at him.  
  
"What are you doing!?" she just about screamed.  
  
"Why are you so angry with me?" he asked this time not able to keep the frantic note out of his voice.  
  
"Is it really that bad to be human? Do you hate us that much? What have we done to you?"  
  
So that was it. He didn't think that would have bothered her that much. But why did he care so much anyway. She was only just a human, but there was more to her, a lot more.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, for the first time in a long time.  
  
She finally looked up at him. Her eyes were so beautiful, but this time tears shone in them. There was a sadness too. He realized that what he had thought about her looks, was an understatement. She was beautiful.  
  
"Don't say it if you don't mean it" she said, the tears threatening to burst from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said again and he meant it.  
  
He brushed his hand softly against her cheek as the tears poured from her eyes. She was smiling now and her eyes displayed a happiness that made Sesshoumaru feel.he didn't know, but he liked it.  
  
She took her hand and put it over Sesshoumaru's. She closed her eyes.  
  
He looked at her. The whole village faded away. It was only him and her. He wanted nothing more then to be here with her. He brought her close to him and he could hear her heart beating as fast as it had that morning.  
  
She rested her head against his chest and he took in her scent. It was so sweet and full of her.  
  
He didn't want to let her go, but her hand started to rub his back and she hit one of his wounds. Although her touch was soft it still hurt and he doubled over, breaking the moment.  
  
"Oh!" she gasped. And she immediately went down to help him up. "Come on we've been out for hours you need your rest." And she helped him up.  
  
He looked at her disappointment in his eyes, but she was too busy helping him up to notice. He almost whimpered, but he soon realized that he was trying to get the attention of a human and stopped. He scowled in disgust. But inside he knew he was denying himself something he didn't quite understand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there it is. I guess I can write longer chapters. Really hope you enjoyed. And if you did Review, Review, Review!  
  
PS- How was that for a little fluff? There will be more. 


	5. chapter 5

"Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed as she walked into his room. In her hands she held a basket and her friend Kadul came trailing in after her.  
  
"Look what Rin brought you." Rin said holding up the basket.  
  
"Rin and I both helped make them," Kadul stated, anticipation shinning in her little brown eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked in the basket. It was full of drawn pictures and various other little homemade crafts.  
  
"Everyone made one for you Mr. Sesshoumaru. We all want you to get better so you can marry Satsuna and Rin can stay here for ever!" Kadul pronounced.  
  
'Marry Satsuna! What was this child talking about?' "I don't understand" Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"You do love Satsuna? Don't you Sesshoumaru-sama? Rin hopes you do so that she can stay here with all of her friends." Rin looked hopefully up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I do not fall in love with humans"  
  
"Oh" they both said at the same time, obviously disappointed.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. Her wounds had completely healed and she was back to her old bouncy playful self.  
  
His wounds too were almost healed. Satsuna had said that at the rate he was going he should be fully healed in at most two weeks.  
  
It had now been a month and a half since he had first come here. He knew that once he was fully healed he would leave. But he really didn't want to. 'Why?' he thought to himself, 'why do I want to stay in the company of these humans. Maybe these children are right maybe I do have feelings for Sat., NO! I don't. I'm acting like a fool.'  
  
A sweet, familiar scent came to him. 'Satsuna' he thought.  
  
She entered the room soon afterwards.  
  
"Well how is everyone?" she asked, aiming the question mainly at Sesshoumaru.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "Let me see your wounds."  
  
"Ooooooooooooh! Can we see too?" Kadul asked, full of awe.  
  
"What is your fascination with scars? No you can not see them go outside and play. Leave Sesshoumaru to his rest." Satsuna said, exasperated.  
  
"Awwwww! I want to see. Why cant we!?" Kadul wasn't about to give up yet.  
  
Satsuna did not want to go through this right now. She got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"O-oh, I think we made Satsuna angry." Kadul exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean we? Rin sat here quiet that whole time." Rin pointed out.  
  
"WHAT!?" Kadul was not happy.  
  
Satsuna came back with Todori at her heals.  
  
"Come on girls. Satsuna needs to treat Sesshoumaru, and she can't do it with you distracting her." Todori then picked up both girls and walked out of the room. "I'll see you later," he said over the girls complaints.  
  
"Well then, come on," she took off his shirt and gently looked at his wounds. Sesshoumaru always became nervous when she did this.  
  
Her touch was gentle and soft. She almost massaged him. Why did he enjoy her so much? He wanted to be holding her the way he had that night. He wanted to look in her eyes and have her look back. He wanted it so much that it hurt.  
  
"Why," he thought out loud.  
  
"What?" he had startled her, his voice had sounded so sad.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Oh. well turn around" she said.  
  
She went on checking his wounds. It was almost like she never noticed him staring at her. When she did she just smiled and went on with what she was doing. 'How can I feel this way about her and she feel nothing. But what am I thinking!? I feel nothing for her. She is only human.' He knew, though, that he was lying to himself. It was becoming harder and harder to do so. It was beginning to hurt more and more. She never even mentioned the night he had held her like she was his. Did she think it had only been a fluke?  
  
Sesshoumaru was so confused. Everything was piling up. He didn't even understand himself anymore. He would never fall in love with a human, but now he wasn't so sure.  
  
"There. Finished," she proclaimed, looking into his eyes. She started in shock, there was a frantic desperation in them.  
  
"What's wrong?" she said bringing her hand to his face. She gently brushed her hand against it.  
  
Her hand was so gentle. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deep.  
  
"Sing to me," he said.  
  
She looked at him surprised, but understanding flooded into her eyes and she began to sing. She sang one of the lullabies that Sesshoumaru had heard her sing to her nieces many times. Her voice was sweet and calm. He suddenly became very happy and to Satsuna's delight all of the sadness left his eyes.  
  
He looked into her eyes. They were beautiful, as usual, but there was an almost frightened look to them, and behind that, a sadness.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled back. Why was that there? He wanted to take it away. He frantically looked over her as if trying to find a cure. This confused him even more. 'Why do I always fucking care so much! She is only a damn human' But he cared a lot and it seemed that no matter what he did, he always cared.  
  
Satsuna stopped singing. "Why are you so frantic. What are you looking for?"  
  
Sesshoumaru softly pulled her face towards his. "What is wrong? Why are you frightened? Why are you sad? I don't know why but I would never hurt you." He sounded calm and caring, like he was soothing a child.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! Um. I have to go. I told my brother I'd .I'd .do something for him." She answered, getting up and heading to the door.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew she was lying, but he let her go anyway. He was now confused even more. There had been tears shinning in her eyes. Why? What had just happened? She was afraid of him and that was all he knew. He sat down not able to take the pain he felt, but this time the pain was not from his wounds.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, here is another chapter. Its really short I know and I'm sorry. I don't really have an excuse, I just hope you won't stop reviewing. *kneels down and begins to beg* Well anyway its like twelve o'clock right now. I was gonna write earlier today but my mom needed to go out and do stuff, and she needed me along because she was going to buy me some school things. Well I got some soccer shoes and shingaurds. She also bought me a laptop. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I just started writing like a half an hour ago.  
  
Now I'm going to thank a few people.  
  
Lizzy - Thank you so much. Your reviews are nice and it's cool to know that you really like my story. And I love to write so I'll update often.  
  
Chibi-hime - more will come.  
  
Celes - thank you. And I plan to continue.  
  
Shiva - your very sweet. Thank you.  
  
Foureyedbookworm - first of all - I LOVE FLUFF TOO!!!!!!!!!! .Ahem. And I never tell the plots to my storys because it ruins thing so you'll just have to keep on reading to find out if they do get together. Satsuna and Sesshoumaru of course. (You never know this may have a horrible ending. *smiles evily* Depends on how I feel. But I doubt it will. So don't worry.) And I will read your fic as soon as I can.  
  
Misao CG - thank you. And you take care as well.  
  
Well there it is. thanks everyone. See you next chapter.  
  
- Chickittychick 


	6. chapter 6

Since every one is doing this I thought I would too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters not even Sesshoumaru (although I wish I did.) anyone else I make up, though, is mine.  
  
Wow last chapter sucked!!!!!!! I guess I was tired. It was badly put together, but people reviewed and none were criticizing, so maybe I'm the only one that thinks so. Whatever. Well here goes chapter six:  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, no. Bring it here." Satsuna pointed to a corner of the room. She was having her brothers move furniture around the house when Sesshoumaru came in.  
  
"If you don't like where we put it, maybe you should do it yourself!" her brother Motashi said in a playfully indignant tone.  
  
"Oh don't be such a pooh, Motashi" his wife Wasaku said, batting him with her fan.  
  
Everyone started laughing and as the boys dropped the table, and sat down.  
  
"Ahh! You're going to break my floor!" Satsuna exclaimed.  
  
"Aww, come on Sat. We need a rest." Todori said in a tone that Sesshoumaru knew Satsuna couldn't resist.  
  
"Yeah I'm famished. Go and get Mika and see if lunch is ready Sat?" Fudako asked batting his eyes.  
  
Anyone could always tell Fudako from his twin by his, highly unusual, long, blond hair.  
  
"Oh, Sesshoumaru you're done with your bath." Satsuna said, finally noticing him and ignoring her brother.  
  
"Bath?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yes. You did take a bath didn't you?"  
  
He only stared at her.  
  
"Why do you think I sent you in there? There was hot water in the tub and everything!"  
  
"I don't take orders from hu - "  
  
"Whatever," she said cutting him off and rolling her eyes, "do you even know what a bath is? Oh nevermind," and throwing her hands in the air she walked out of the room.  
  
"Come on Sessh, my brothers are hungry," she called over her shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to do. Was she angry with him? He walked out the door after her.  
  
When he caught up with her she was laughing so he was confidant that she wasn't angry, but then again he could never be one hundred percent sure.  
  
"You are so funny. Next time I ask you to do something and you don't know what to do just ask okay?" she said looking up at him obviously not angry.  
  
"I know what a bath is," Sesshoumaru explained silently letting out a sigh of relief, "I just don't need to take one. We youkai keep clean our own ways."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Fudako's wife, Mika, came running towards them.  
  
"Guess who's here!" she said panting and holding onto her chest.  
  
"Who?" Satsuna asked.  
  
"Matenue!"  
  
Satsuna's eyes went wide with shock. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and her mouth dropped open. She tried to say something but nothing would come out.  
  
"Go and get her brothers" Mika told Sesshoumaru.  
  
He looked at her indignantly and was about to say something when Satsuna found her voice. "Just go! Please!" she asked looking at him in a way that Sesshoumaru would not refuse.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sesshoumaru came back he found Satsuna in the arms of some man. He had long black hair tied in a lose ponytail and his eyes displayed a sense of power. It was Sesshoumaru's turn to be shocked. Who was this man coming in on his territory and holding his woman like that? 'Wait a minuet. What am I thinking? She's not my woman you fool!'  
  
The man looked up and whispered something in Satsuna's ear. She looked up and the man slowly helped her to stand.  
  
"Look who's come back!" she said to her brothers.  
  
They immediately rushed up and all began to talk at the same time. It became so loud that all of the other villagers came out and soon they all began talking.  
  
Sesshoumaru was being pushed around and was about to punish the nearest human for doing so when Satsuna called his name.  
  
He went to her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, this is Matenue. He's been kinda lost to us for a while."  
  
"Sesshoumaru" Matenue said, a mocking slyness to his voice.  
  
"Matenue" Sesshoumaru said, a low, menacing, growl escaping his lips.  
  
Their eyes locked in a struggle for authority. Both knowing that the other was a threat to there chances with Satsuna.  
  
'Why can this human so easily threaten me. He is weak and I could quickly kill him. But then why do I feel like I have to protect my position?' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
Satsuna noticed something going on and quickly jumped in. "C-come on you guys, lets go have some lunch. You probably need some rest Matenue and you can talk to everyone at the monthly town meeting in two days." She said glaring at Sesshoumaru and taking Matenue's arm.  
  
Matenue gave Sesshoumaru a mocking glance and walked off with Satsuna.  
  
Sesshoumaru was hurt and angry. Satsuna should be worried about him who was still not fully healed, not this stupid human who had no wounds. Did no won notice the way this man acted? He did not even deserve to look a Satsuna, much less have her pay attention to him. It wasn't fair. 'I'm not about to give this up without a fight' he thought to himself. Satsuna was his.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there is the end of chapter six. Who is this man that has come onto Sesshoumaru's territory and taken Satsuna. You'll have to keep on reading to find out. Anyway I think that I should explain something because now that I think of it, some of my readers may be a little confused on the subject. I'm going to explain Satsuna's brothers. (And if there is anything else you would like me to clarify just ask when you review.)  
  
Starting with the oldest.  
  
Todori - is thirty-two and has shoulder length black hair that is usually in a ponytail. He is the most responsible of the brothers. His children include: a ten year old son named Micharu, a seven year old son named Potaki and a five year old daughter named Kadul. His wife's name is Mora.  
  
Fudako - is twenty-nine. He has blond hair that reaches his back and he has the reputation of being the brains in the family. His children - six year old Motika (daughter) and two year old Hito (son). His wife's name is Mika.  
  
Motashi - is twenty-nine also (if you couldn't tell he is Fudako's twin.) His blond hair is short and he spikes it and ties it with a blue bandanna. Unlike his brother he is known as the party animal in the bunch. He has one three-year-old son named Todachi and his wifes name is Wasaku.  
  
Takashi - is twenty-two. He has short blood red hair and has the rep of being the mischief-maker. (You might guess that he mostly hangs out with Motashi). His children are his seven-year-old twin Daughters Yuka and Ashita and his wife's name is Morisat.  
  
Well there it is. Oh and just for clarity Satsuna is twenty-six. Well don't forget to review. See you next chapter. 


	7. chapter 7

Hey wow. Um. Last chapter really, really, really, really sucked. And I'm really, really, really, really sorry about it. It was extremely short and, well, crappy. I may even rewrite it when I'm done with this story. I made Sesshoumaru too nice. He's really not like that. Again, I'm really sorry. Please don't kill me. I promise this chapter will be better. Man what is wrong with me? I cant seem to write anything good. I'll figure it out (but in the meantime I hope I don't ruin this story).  
  
Well here's my shot at chapter seven.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up in annoyance upon hearing Jaken's voice. The little green youkai came dashing around the corner of Satsuna's house.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been back there speaking with Mika. He usually wouldn't speak with any other human, besides Satsuna, but Mika was speaking with him about Matenue.  
  
"What is it Jaken?" Sesshoumaru looked down his nose at the toad-like creature.  
  
Mika had disgusted look upon her face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin has gotten hurt!"  
  
"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked, keeping his voice calm and collected.  
  
"She is out by the center of the village"  
  
Jaken meant the village hall.  
  
"She is with those disgusting humans" Jaken said out loud, while glancing with fear at Mika to make sure she wasn't going to do anything.  
  
"Hey! I'm one of those disgusting hu- I mean humans, so-" Sesshoumaru did not hear the rest, as he was off running towards Rin's scent, leaving Jaken to Mika's mercy.  
  
When he got to her, Rin was on the floor crying. Sesshoumaru stood over her and asked what happened.  
  
"She fell off her horse," Kadul said pointing to a black mare standing by a tree some forty feet away.  
  
Satsuna and several of the other villagers were sitting by Rin's side trying to comfort her.  
  
"Its okay, honey. You'll be okay. I know it wasn't fun, but you'll be okay." Satsuna said.  
  
Sesshoumaru bent down and picked the child up. She immediately stopped crying, and he walked off.  
  
While walking towards Satsuna's house Sesshoumaru ran into Matenue. He glared at his new found, human rival and was about to walk on when the foolish man stopped him.  
  
"My god, what did you do to that poor child?" he asked in a mocking tone of concern.  
  
"It has nothing to do with you," Sesshoumaru answered. He really didn't want to get into a battle with Matenue right now, because of Rin, but he was ready to if this man decided to push him.  
  
"It has a lot to do with me. I should know if some helpless child is being abused. Especially by you. I need to show this town what you really are."  
  
Sesshoumaru was ready to kill this man, but Rin moved in his arms and he remembered she was there. He began to walk off again.  
  
"Hey, don't walk off on me!" Matenue said in a threatening tone.  
  
This was too much for Sesshoumaru. How dare this puny human threaten him.  
  
"Do you want me to kill you? I have no problem with killing pests like you," he said menacingly, walking up to Matenue and growling in his face.  
  
Matenue held his ground and said, "you go ahead and do that. Satsuna will never forgive you for it. You would have to leave."  
  
"Do you think I care about that pitiful human? She is nothing to me you fool. The only reason I do not kill her is the fact that she saved Rin's life." Sesshoumaru said with a sneer in his voice. He didn't know why but it hurt him deeply to say this.  
  
"Fine with me. Looks like she's mine." With that Matenue walked off.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared after him then kept walking towards Satsuna's house.  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru -sama?" Rin asked, later that evening.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can Rin sleep with you tonight? You know like Rin did when you and her slept outside." The little girl looked hopefully up at Sesshoumaru, from her seat next to him on the porch.  
  
"Do what you want" he answered.  
  
"Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed giving the pitiless youkai a hug, and running off to play with Kadul.  
  
Sesshoumaru went back to his musings. He had been thinking about Matenue. He found out that Matenue used to live in the village. He had always been in love with Satsuna, and everyone had thought that they would someday get together. He was going to ask her to marry him but he had found out that his mother, who lived extremely far away, was dying. He went to her, and when he didn't come back everyone assumed that he was dead.  
  
Mika had said that Satsuna was heartbroken. Although she would never tell the village, it had been easy to see in the way she did things. She had been slower and didn't seem to care as much. Sometimes she would be found crying and would make up dumb excuses, like losing her bandanna. Everyone knew that she had loved him and that her heart had broken when he died, but now that he was back everyone was certain that they would go back to their old ways.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't understand why it hurt so much to think about this. He was now used to not understanding things. Ever since he had come to this village things began to get confused. It was the pain that he couldn't take. He wanted it gone, but it seemed that there was only one thing, well actually, only one person that could take it away.  
  
"Satsuna" he breathed.  
  
It seemed now, though, that he would never find relief from his pain. Satsuna belonged to someone else. He no longer tried to deny it. He knew what he felt for her, but that didn't mean he understood it. He still wanted to hold her, to breathe in her scent. To just be able to call her his. Why did he feel like this? The pain would ease a little when ever her scent came to his nose, but it was never enough. 'If I leave now would I forever have this pain?' he asked himself. He really didn't know, but he hoped not. He would be leaving soon and he would never come back. That was it.  
  
He watched Rin tag Kadul then shriek as her friend began to chase her.  
  
Maybe he would leave Rin. She would be safe here in this village and she would be surrounded by her own kind. He smiled to himself. About a month ago he would have been disgusted to even think of leaving Rin here with her own kind, but this village had changed him. He still hated humans, but some of them were better then others, and of course there was that one who he saw as an equal.  
  
Suddenly he sensed something coming at him. He quickly grabbed it and saw that it was a small pebble. He looked behind him and found Yuka standing there.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Sesshoumaru, but my dad said that you could sense anything coming at you and I didn't believe him. So I came here and tested it. But I guess my dad was right." She said smiling but then the smile faded, "what's wrong, Mr. Sesshoumaru?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said turning to look in Rin's direction. It was late now and he expected her to want to go to bed very soon.  
  
"Yes something's wrong," Yuka argued getting in Sesshoumaru's face. "I promise I won't tell anyone what it is"  
  
He looked at her. Sesshoumaru knew that she would keep on pestering him until he told her. He was about to give up now and tell her when Rin popped up from out of nowhere.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama I'm tired can we go to bed now?"  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up the little girl, and silently thanking her, began to walk inside.  
  
"I was just worried about Rin," he lied to Yuka over his shoulder.  
  
Deciding that that was an okay reason to look the way he had, Yuka grabbed Kadul's hand, telling her little cousin that she would walk her home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Um hi. Well I hope this chapter is better then the last one. Matenue is an ass isn't he? Well I need to tell you guys something. I have a story to recommend. Its by Foureyedbookworm, and its called The Course of True Love Ne'er Did Run Smooth. It's a really good story and I think that you guys should read it.  
  
Well anyway please review this chapter and tell me what you think. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
  
Hello! Well I'd like to thank foureyedbookworm and liz for reviewing. I know that this story has been going kinda slow but I promise some action in this chapter and some fluff in a few (chapter ten to be precise, but who knows you might get lucky and I might put some in this chapter or chapter nine). Well here is chapter eight.  
  
(Oh and I think I forgot to thank foureyedbookworm for recommending my story so thanks a bunch.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru awoke that morning because Rin was pulling his hair. He looked down to find the young human sleeping in a tangled mess with his hair. He tried to gently untangle her but she woke up.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked groggily. It was then that she realized her current predicament. "oh Sesshoumaru-same Rin is stuck in you hair!" she struggled and pulled causing Sesshoumaru pain and only resulting in a bigger tangle.  
  
"Calm down Rin. Here," Sesshoumaru stopped the fretting child and slowly pulled her away from him. It took several minuets but they finally got untangled.  
  
"Ow!" Rin exclaimed while rubbing her little wrists. "That's never happened before"  
  
Sesshoumaru fingered his hair. For the first time in his life it was a mass of impossible tangles.  
  
Rin looked at him and gasped. "Oh-o, Rin will go and get Satsuna-chan. She will comb your hair and it will be pretty again. Rin is sorry Sesshoumaru- sama." And she ran off calling Satsuna.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly tried to comb his hair with his fingers. He did not want to see Satsuna now. But he gave up his futile attempt, and waited for her arrival.  
  
He soon smelled her coming. Her sweet scent came to his nose and he breathed deep. She smelled of the forest and love and so many other wonderful things that Sesshoumaru couldn't name. But he then realized that she was not his and would never be, and his pain came again only worse then he had ever felt it.  
  
"Good morning," Satsuna said walking into the room. "Rin tells me-" but she stopped dead taking a look at Sesshoumaru's tangle. "Oh my god! Your beautiful hair!" She almost screamed. She immediately took out the brush that she had brought with her and sat down behind the brooding youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru was trying his hardest to look calm. He couldn't speak for he might blurt something unwanted out. He couldn't move for he longed to touch her. But most of all he couldn't look into her eyes. He knew that his eyes would betray him, but at the moment she sat behind him.  
  
"Your hair is so gorgeous. I don't think I've ever told you that. All of the women in the village talk about it. We all wish that we had hair like yours." Satsuna said blissfully.  
  
"Really?" He asked almost looking at her but catching himself.  
  
She laughed instead of answering. She slowly brushed through the tangles trying not to hurt him but it was hard. He had so much hair; she wondered at how he usually kept it so well groomed.  
  
"How do you do it? Keep your hair untangled I mean. In all the time you've been here I've not seen one tangle. Until now." She asked trying to make conversation. "Oh and Rin told me to tell you that she went to go play with Motika and Kadul."  
  
He didn't answer the question. He hadn't even really heard it. He was too busy trying to keep him mind off Satsuna. But that wasn't the only reason. He had scented something. It was off in the distance but he still didn't like it. It reminded him of something, he just couldn't place his finger on what.  
  
"Sesshoumaru are you listening to me?"  
  
"What?" he asked shaking his head.  
  
She was in front of him now trying to look into his eyes, but he kept averting them.  
  
"Your done I said" she told him. "Why won't you look at me? Sesshoumaru what's wrong? You've been ignoring me for the last few days."  
  
He looked down at the floor in an attempt to keep away from her eyes, but she lifted his chin with her hand. He tried to pull back but he just didn't have the will power. He wanted so much for her to feel the way he did and her touch was so gentle.  
  
She brought his face up to hers and looked into his eyes. She started and Sesshoumaru knew that he no longer held his secret.  
  
She looked deep into his pained eyes with her own soft sympathetic ones, and Sesshoumaru felt the pain subside a bit. She almost brought her hand up to stroke his face but a scream broke out into the air.  
  
"That was Morisat!" a startled Satsuna said. She rushed out of the room leaving a white hared youkai staring longingly after her.  
  
Sesshoumaru set aside his pain and walked after her. He found her outside talking with Todori who sat upon a horse. She nodded a few times and said a couple of words then he was off. She turned and rushed towards Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru! The cat youkai have come upon the village! We need your help!" she told him.  
  
"What do you need my help for? Your brothers seem perfectly capable of handling them. Why should you need my help?"  
  
She started and looked at him. "We need all of the help we can get. Why should you even ask? Do you not care that peoples' lives are at stake!?"  
  
"They are only humans. I care not what happens to them." 'I only care what happens to you' he thought.  
  
She slapped him. "You are such an asshole! You play with me and make me believe that you care for m-,"she caught herself, "that you care. You don't care about anything. Your selfish and don't think about anyone but yourself. You threaten my friends and insult my brothers. I can't stand you. Maybe you should leave. Your not helping the village in any way and its not like you'd be missed!" she screamed at him tears streaming down her face.  
  
He stared back surprised. No won had ever dared to speak to him in such a way let alone slap him.  
  
"Satsuna" he said reaching out for her but she violently pushed his hand away and ran off. He wanted to run after her but he didn't instead he ran in the opposite direction searching for Rin.  
  
  
  
  
  
He found the young girl with her friends in the middle of a frenzy. The cat youkai had ambushed the village and were attacking any human they could get their claws upon.  
  
One was about to bound on Rin but Sesshoumaru was upon it immediately. He slashed at it with his claws and the creature fell to the ground.  
  
The cat was groaning in pain. Sesshoumaru had broken its leg. It tried to get up but the dog youkai was on it once more and he slashed its throat. Several more jumped at him but each one fell to the ground moaning.  
  
Sesshoumaru went to Rin who stood in a huddle with the two other girls. She was trying to comfort them telling them that "her" Sesshoumaru-sama would protect them.  
  
He bent down and tried to get Kadul and her cousin to stop crying, but it was like trying to stop the rain from falling. 'They're going to attract others' he thought to himself.  
  
Just at that moment he sensed something coming at him. He turned around to see one of the youkai jumping at him. There was no time to do anything the creature was too close. But at that moment a horse rode by the rider slicing the cat in the side.  
  
The beast landed awkwardly, howled in pain, then fell to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the man on the horse. It was Matenue. Sesshoumaru glared at the human then turned to Rin.  
  
"That was the last of them," Matenue told them and the humans around them. "They have fled," the crowed was silent for a moment then a great cheer arose.  
  
Todori and Fudako came ridding up taking their children in their arms and comforting them.  
  
"Matenue are you all right?" Satsuna asked rushing up to the dismounting male.  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"Thank you" she said after quickly checking him for wounds.  
  
"Sesshoumaru did most of it," he said, surprising the white hared youkai.  
  
"He did!?" she said obviously astonished. She looked at Sesshoumaru with an apologetic note in her but quickly looked away. "Thank you" she said, much quieter then the first time.  
  
"I did it for Rin" Sesshoumaru answered.  
  
"Oh" she said, once again angry, her voice full of venom. Looking back up at him Sesshoumaru noticed her eyes were full of anger.  
  
"Satsuna, you tend to the wounded I need to speak with our brothers and Matenue. Sesshoumaru why don't you help her?" Todori told them then rode off, with Matenue and Fudako mounting and ridding after him.  
  
By now everyone had cleared off and when her brothers where out of sight Satsuna turned to Sesshoumaru, "I don't need your help." She told him fiercely, "why don't you just take Rin and I'll see you at the house. Maybe." With that she walked off leaving Sesshoumaru very confused. He never really did understand what he did to make Satsuna so angry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there's chapter eight. I hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to review. See you next chapter. 


	9. chapter 9

Hi again. Well um that's really all I have to say so here goes Chapter nine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Satsuna woke up to find herself in her brother, Takashi's, house. It took her a while to remember why she was there, but she soon remembered. She had been angry with Sesshoumaru and didn't want to see him so she came to her brother's house.  
  
'Why does he always have to act like an ass?' she silently asked herself.  
  
She got up and got ready to go to the homes of the ones who had been wounded, (but planning on taking a detour to her house to see Sesshoumaru and making up some excuse like forgetting something).  
  
She tied her kimono, pulled back her hair and walked out of the room.  
  
On her way to the door she was bombarded by her nieces, Yuka and Ashita.  
  
"Auntie Nat? Can we go with you?" Ashita asked.  
  
"Do you know where I'm going?"  
  
"No, but we like to be with you" this time Yuka had been the one to answer.  
  
"Well I'm going to take care of some patients and you can't come this time, besides I don't think it would be very fun for you."  
  
"Oh," the twins said at the same time.  
  
"I'll tell you what. When I'm done I'll take you to The Meadow. What do you say about that?" Satsuna compromised.  
  
"Ok!" Yuka answered for them.  
  
With that both girls ran off arguing about whom was "it."  
  
Satsuna shook her head and laughed to herself. She loved kids. She walked out of the house and went towards her own.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Satsuna go to her house she found Sesshoumaru sitting on the porch watching Rin play with Kadul and she immediately forgot about the excuse. Satsuna smiled to herself, it was good that her little niece had found a playmate. She looked at Sesshoumaru to find him doing the same, only at her.  
  
"Um. So," she said while looking at the ground.  
  
He didn't say anything so she looked at him. He was still staring at her. Why was he doing that? It was making her really uncomfortable. She remembered what she had seen in his eyes the day before. Had that been what she thought? She wasn't sure.  
  
"I don't know what I did to anger you so, Satsuna. I don't wish for you to be angry with me, but I am sorry." Sesshoumaru remembered the last time he had apologized to her. He wished so much for the same outcome.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know what you did? You can't be sorry if you don't know what you did." She answered.  
  
"Please tell me" he said, a pleading note in his voice.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, why do you discriminate my species? Are we that horrible? If one of us did something to you that doesn't mean that we are all horrible. Can't you forgive us?" she said looking hurt.  
  
"Humans are not all bad. How can they be when you-" he stopped and quickly looked away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she pleaded.  
  
Her heart wanted him to hold her the way he had that night. But why? She didn't fall in love; this was just an infatuation. But some nagging voice told her she was lying to herself.  
  
She looked again at the youkai. He stared back longingly; a great pain seemed to weigh upon his shoulders.  
  
"Sesshoumaru" she breathed. She reached out for him and touched his beautiful face. Her heart was beating so fast. Her mind was telling her that this was all wrong, that she could not love this creature. He was rude and selfish, and besides she was supposed to marry Matenue, the whole village expected her to. 'No' she told herself, 'I will no longer listen to these people. Only I know what I want. How could this be wrong when it feeels so right?'  
  
He smiled softly and reached to pull her towards him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin called from behind. Once again their moment had been broken.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin needs your help!" the little girl called.  
  
He looked at Satsuna longingly, but then looked towards Rin's direction. "Rin needs me," he told the disappointed female.  
  
'I need you,' she thought. "I know, and I need to tend to my patients. I'll see you around" and she began to walk off.  
  
"Satsuna," Sesshoumaru called after her, "I really meant it when I said I was sorry."  
  
She looked back at him and smiled warmly, "I know. T-thank you." She told him and walked off. But she had forgiven him the moment she laid eyes on him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Satsuna had gone to see her patients. But she hadn't really paid attention. Yes she had tended to them, and yes she had noticed that most of them were getting better, but more then once she had been asked if something was wrong. The families of the patients or the patients themselves had tried to make small talk but they all gave up after a while. She couldn't keep her mind off of Sesshoumaru. 'Why' she kept on asking herself, but she never had an answer.  
  
When she had finished with everyone. She headed towards The Meadow. She was going to go there for some reason but she couldn't remember why.  
  
"Hey Satsuna, where you off to?" a voice behind her called.  
  
She recognized the playful voice right away. It was Matenue. She didn't really want to go to the meadow with him right now. 'It's all right I'll go to the meadow later tonight.' She thought to herself. The meadow was her favorite spot to just go and think.  
  
"No where in particular" she told the young man, who was now at her side.  
  
"Do you want to go take a ride with Motashi and me? You can ride my horse," he asked her.  
  
"Sure," she said. For now she would put Sesshoumaru out of her mind and enjoy the rest of her day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there is chapter nine. I guess Satsuna forgot about taking her nieces to The Meadow. Oh well any way, please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who does. I'll see you next chapter. 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but anyone I make up is mine.  
  
Hi. (I seem to say that a lot). Well I don't have much to say except that, well I'm thinking of naming my chapters instead of just calling them by number, so if anyone has any suggestions on a name that they think might be good for a certain chapter please tell me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru walked outside of Satsuna's house. He looked back at it thinking of how small it was compared to his castle. He looked to the sky and watched a flock of birds fly by. It was so quiet. Where was Satsuna? She was usually there to ask Sesshoumaru for a favor. The demon lord didn't worry too much though. She hadn't come home the night before and she had been fine.  
  
It was so quiet though. Even if Satsuna had slept at one of her brother's houses there was always Rin to ask him to play. He looked all around him half expecting the little girl to jump out from behind a bush. She didn't though.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided that he would go look for the human child, thinking that it was a good excuse to be looking for Satsuna. The events of the day before had given him a promising impression.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around to see Motashi running towards him.  
  
"Is Satsuna at home?" Motashi asked the towering youkai.  
  
"No"  
  
"No?! What do you mean no?"  
  
"I mean no. Satsuna is not at home. She hasn't been at home all night. Stop asking foolish questions."  
  
"Really? Hmm. I thought for sure that she would be here. Do you know where she is?" he looked at the demon lord hopefully.  
  
"No. She must be at one of your brother's houses." Sesshoumaru was becoming slightly annoyed with this human.  
  
"No she's not at any of their houses. I was the last of our brothers to see her last night. Hmm. I'm starting to get worried. Well I guess I'll go ask around. Thanks Sesshoumaru." With that the puzzled and slightly worried brother walked off.  
  
Where was Satsuna? Sesshoumaru couldn't even catch her scent in the air. He walked off in the direction that Motashi had come from.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day Sesshoumaru found himself siting by a tree in deep thought. He had found out that no won had seen Satsuna since last night. Each of her brothers had gathered a small group and was skimming the forest. Even Sesshoumaru feared the worst.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat by the tree for hours thinking of the many bad things that could've happened to Satsuna. He was just starting to get another horrible thought when he overheard someone talking.  
  
"We were complaining last night and now she's gone. It's our responsibility to go find her, don't be such a baby!"  
  
The voice sounded like Yuka's. Sesshoumaru got up and looked behind him. Sure enough the twins were walking towards his tree, and Ashita had a scared look upon her face.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked the girls.  
  
"Oh Mr. Sesshoumaru. Ashita and I were just going to go look for Satsuna. You see we feel bad about complaining that she didn't take us to The Meadow so we are going to go look for her." Yuka always gave more information then needed.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about what the young girl had said. He wondered whether he should stop them. But it didn't seem like a big problem seeing as the farthest they would go would be to The Meadow. Wait! The Meadow. No won had even thought to look there.  
  
"Stay here. I will look for her." He told the twins.  
  
Ashita's face lit up. "Oh Mr. Sesshoumaru would you? Thank you soooooo much." And she gave him a hug. "See now we don't have to go. Mr. Sesshoumaru will look for us!"  
  
"Aww. Fine, but only of you promise to take us to The Meadow later." Yuka said disappointment ringing in her tone.  
  
Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod and ran off towards The Meadow.  
  
His first thought upon arriving was to look around the huge stone that Satsuna was so fond of sitting on.  
  
He walked up to the stone and found the girl peacefully sleeping on the top, with her flute at her side. He let out a sigh of relief and went up to her.  
  
"Satsuna" he whispered in her ear.  
  
The girl stirred and groaned then her eyes fluttered open. "S-Sesshoumaru?" she asked groggily. She looked around her and a confused expression went to her face. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. I only just found you. The whole village is worried about you."  
  
"Wait I remember now I came here last night to think about y-, to think about stuff and I must've fallen asleep." She told the youkai standing in front of her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She tried to jump down, but wasn't quite able to keep her balance, and fell.  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately stopped her fall, by taking her into his arms. They stood like that until Sesshoumaru spoke. "Why is your heart beating so fast?" he asked the girl in his arms.  
  
"W-What- what do you mean?" she stammered.  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
She sat silent for a moment as if thinking of what to say. Finally she let out a small sigh and said, "Oh Sesshoumaru, I could never be afraid of you. No matter what you do. How could I be afraid of you?" she looked up at him then rested her head against his chest, letting out a contented sigh.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her. He held her close to him now. Just as he had that night he met her brothers. He softly kissed the top of her head, then with his hand slowly brought up her chin so that she faced him. For a while he only looked into her deep purple eyes until he could no longer hold himself back. He kissed her ever so gently his tongue parting her lips. She brought her arms up and ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her closer. He now began to take her in. It was only her, her scent, her beautiful eyes. Only she mattered. He softly bit her lip and he felt a tingle of excitement run through her body. She moaned and he suddenly realized he was growling. A purr-like growl that vibrated through his whole body pulsed into hers making them one for the few moments of their embrace. It seemed to last for years, but then as quickly as it had begun it ended.  
  
Their lips slowly parted and Sesshoumaru looked down at her. She was so beautiful. He stoked her cheek and lightly kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and took in her scent, fully noting it, making sure it would be remembered. He just wanted to hold her forever. Never let her go. She rested her head on his chest again and let out a satisfied moan.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat down, supporting Satsuna with his arm. He pulled her on his lap and sat against the rock. They sat like that for almost a half of an hour.  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru, I want to stay like this forever, but we both know that we have to go back to the village. I'm sure everyone is really worried." Satsuna regretfully told the youkai.  
  
She slowly sat up and looked at him. A soft smile sat upon his lips and he reached out his hand to stroke her face again. "Satsuna" he whispered so softly that she barely heard. He then got up and offered his hand.  
  
She took it and together they walked off towards the village.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think? If you want to tell me REVIEW!!!! I really hope you liked it. I've had part of this chapter written for quite some time now. Well see you next chapter. (oh and this chapter is for Liz and Foureyedbookworm.) 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (I really, really, really wish I owned Sesshoumaru though ;_;) anyone I make up is mine.  
  
Well what did you think of my last chappy. (To tell me just click on the purple button at the bottom of the screen.) Oh and I still need feedback on names for chapters. Well I'd like to thank Foureyedbookworm, Totally- wicked, and Rebel-withoutaclue for reviewing. And a special thanks to Lizzy who is one of my best friends and is always giving me feedback on chapters whenever we speak. Thanks for all the encouragement ( : Well you must all be bored to tears with my writing so here's chapter eleven.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru woke up that morning to the sound of singing. He soon realized that it was Satsuna doing her morning chores. He loved the way her voice mixed with the morning air. He loved to just be able to know her scent. He loved -  
  
All at once Sesshoumaru couldn't stand himself. He couldn't stand the way he had been acting. He could stand juat wanting the girl but now what did he have to face? She was a human. A discusting human. He had kissed her. Why? He didn't want to believe it. He needed to end this now before it went to far.  
  
'But you are lying to yourself,' a tiny voice told him. Sesshoumaru didn't even reply he only pushed the voice away and snorted in disgust. He had a nasty taste in his mouth.  
  
'It is the taste of that bitch upon your lips,' a louder voice from the one before said to him. 'Get rid of her. She is only in your way. Kill these damn humans. You must prove that you have not weakened.' The demon lord thought over what the voice had said pushing aside the quiet pleas of the other.  
  
He was confused. Did he really feel what he had thought or was it just an infatuation. He couldn't tell. He just knew he couldn't stand himself now and that he needed to leave.  
  
It was then that Satsuna walked in trying to be quiet. She looked at Sesshoumaru and her face lit up. "Good morning! Did I wake you?" She was obviously giddy with happiness.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Yes, I need to spaek with you" he said with such a malice that it sent an icy stabe of fear through Satsuna's heart.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she looked at him with fear in her eyes. Never before had she been so afriad of his words.  
  
He looked back as if not effected, "Don't be foolish. I've no need of those eyes any longer. They hold no more of that bewitching power over me. They are nothing to me. You are nothing to me," he told her with a snarl.  
  
She started back and gasped. "B-But how c-can you say that? What about y- yesterday? What about the way you looked into my eyes, about the way you held me?" she asked him despretly.  
  
"I told you, it means nothing to me."  
  
"But no you must be lying why are you doing this? Why are you denying what is so right?" she was becoming more and more desperate.  
  
He looked at her, his eyes cold and uncaring. He noticed the tears that treatened to burst from her eyes, the way she clenched her fist so that her nuckles were white. For a while nothing was said, and Sesshoumaru could hear her heart pounding. He was thinking of what he was saying. Was he lying? If so why did nothing tell him so? But something did tell him so. That small voice he had pushed back so far that it could no longer be heard. He did not what to hear what it said for it told the truth and for once in Sesshoumaru's life the truth scared him.  
  
No longer able to take the silence Satsuna spoke, barly able to keep her voice normal, "But don't you remember holding me, how good that felt?." She went up to him and put her arms around his waist, and looked deep into his eyes searching for the reason why, but she found none. "You l-love me," she said, her voice becoming so desperate that it was weakened to almost nothing.  
  
"I NEVER TOLD YOU THAT I LOVED YOU!" he roared at her. He voilently pushed her off of him and stood up. He looked down at her in disgust, tears where now rolling down her cheeks. Her scent was full of saddness and dispair and for a moment Sesshoumaru questioned himself.  
  
Satsuna saw his face soften a little and a small hope fluttered in her. "Sesshoumaru" she dared, reaching for him.  
  
His moment of hesitation passed and he slapped away her hand. "We've no need to stay here any longer. Rin and I have long since been healed and I no longer want her around you discgusting humans. I will be leaving with her today." And he stepped over her towards the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed, "how can you do this? You have no heart!" she couldn't stop the tears and her eyes looked so desperate that Sesshoumaru had to turn away.  
  
Before he left the room he stopped at the door, "Goodbye. You have plauged me enough," and he left.  
  
Satsuna looked after him tears cascading down her cheeks. He was lying, she knew it. But deep down she had seen the look in his eyes and knew that he ment what he had said. She fell to the ground in broken sobs unable to take the pain. "Sesshoumaru" she called out to no won. It was then that she lost concouisness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hi. You all hate me now don't you? (Lizzy probably does). Sorry about this but it just has to be done. It just wouldn't do the story any good if I didn't do this. Also I'm very sorry about how short this chappy turned out to be I didn't mean to make it so don't kill me. well see you next chapter. And do not I repeat do not forget to review! 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but anyone I make up is mine.  
  
Well hello. I replaced last chapter so if you want to reread it, be my guest. (I only added a few things that are vital to future chapters) um well that's all I have to say except thank you to all who review. (and I still need help with naming my chapters!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru walked through the village searching for Rin. He had caught her scent in the air and was following it. He now realized that he hadn't seen her in two days.  
  
'She's spending to much time with these humans' he told himself.  
  
He walked through the city abentmindedly thinking, when his thoughts wandered towards Satsuna. She had told him he had no heart. Was that true? He didn't really know. And what did it matter? Why did he need one? They only seemed to produce worthless emmotions. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts aside. He needed to conentrate on getting out of here.  
  
He suddenly picked up Rin's scent and he realized that he had been following and old one. He changed directions and went towards the girl.  
  
All at once something crashed into him.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Sesshoumaru! I'm sorry. Its just that Satsuna's sick and my dad wanted me to bring some medicine as fast as I could." It was Kadul.  
  
"Satsuna is sick!?" he asked, alarmed.  
  
'What do you care?' that voice told him.  
  
"Yes. You didn't know? Well my daddy found her unconcious in your room. That's funny I thought for sure you would know." The little girl screwed up her face in a puzzled expression.  
  
He regained his uncaring composture, "Where's Rin?"  
  
"Oh she's out by the river. You know by where the bridge is. Um I have to go now. See ya later Mr. Sesshoumaru." She said walking away and waving at the same time.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the little girl walk away for a while. He was wondering why Satsuna was sick. She hadn't been so this morning. Was it his fault?  
  
'Even if it is why do you care. Like you told her, she is nothing to you. Stop giving in to worthless emmotions.' Sesshoumaru was starting to believe these thoughts.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and walked towards the river. He soon caught Rin's scent in the air again and ran in the direction it came from.  
  
Like Kadul had said the scent had brought him to the bridge.  
  
He saw the little girl peering into the water.  
  
"Rin come with me. We are leaving today." Sesshoumaru told the child.  
  
"What!? But Rin doesn't want to leave! She wants to stay here forever with Kadul and everyone, and with her Fluffy-chan too."  
  
"We are leaving and that is it!" he sternly told her.  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said jumping up into him and beginning to cry. He picked the crying child up and sighed. He had had enough of crying females for one day.  
  
He started to walk towards the forest. He would meet Jaken. The green toad- like creature would have Sesshoumaru's mount ready and they would go to his castle.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" someone called from behind. An arrow whizzed pass the demon lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around to face his attacker and saw that it was Matenue. (Here you go lizzy.:)  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" the human shouted again.  
  
"Don't be foolish. I could kill you before you would be able to think about your next attack."  
  
"How dare you! You bastered! Do you know what you've done to Satsuna!?"  
  
"I care not what happened to her. She is no longer a part of my life." Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk again but yet another arrow was aiming for him. The youkai quickly turned around and caught the arrow in mid flight.  
  
"Good leave before I kill you, But leave Rin. She does not belong with you. She belongs with her own kind. You will only teach her to be cruel and disgusting."  
  
Sesshoumaru took out his lightning whip and slashed at Matenue.  
  
The human took out his sword and was able to evade the attack so that it hit him in the leg. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed, "You pitiful human. There is no way you can kill me, Lord Sesshoumaru." He walked up to Matenue and was about to finish him with his claws when he heard pounding footsteps coming towards him.  
  
The demon lord turned and found that a mob was coming towards him, Satsuna's brothers included. They all had weapons.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Tosdori yelled to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Getting rid of the filth" he decided that he would dignify these humans with a response.  
  
"Mr. Sesshoumaru!? How could you?" Kadul was looking up at him from her place at her father's side, there was fear in her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl not giving her any answer.  
  
"You fool!" Matenue blurted out, breaking the intense silence and trying to get up. "Todori did you know it was this vile creature that hurt Satsuna so. He made her believe that he loved her. He bewitched her with words and even contamiated her by kissing her. That I could have stood. Just had he let it be like that, but no. He went as far as to hurt her. I don't know about you but I cannot stand for this!" In a fit of pure rage Matenue rushed at Sesshoumaru with his sword, but fell, unable to take the blinding pain from his leg.  
  
"You!" Todori roared, "Leave here now. Don't ever come back. If I ever see you here again I will kill you myself. It is your fault Satsuna is incapacitated and we want nothing to do with you." Todori screamed at the youkai.  
  
"Mr. Sesshoumaru, you were the one who hurt Satsuna. But why!?" Yuka stood right in front of him and was looking into his eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru started back. this child was looking at him the way Satsuna had, despretly looking for an answer.  
  
"Yuka get away from him" her mother screamed, running up and grabing her child.  
  
"You have tarnished this village enough with your hurtful lies! You are lucky that we have decided to let you go!" Motashi yelled.  
  
"KILL HIM, KILL HIM," the whole mob chanted together.  
  
'You kill them. Kill them all. They are worthless humans.' The voice told Sesshoumaru.  
  
But something stronger held Sesshoumaru back and he walked towards the forest. Rin was bawling in his arms and the smell of human blood was all over him.  
  
As he was walking over Matenue he made sure to step on the human's wounded leg. Matenue cried out and Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust. He then bolted off to the edge of the village wanting to get away from the stench as soon as he could.  
  
He put Rin on the ground and looked back. He caught a faint whif of Satsuna's sweet scent. He may have thought the human female disgusting but her scent was still sweet and even comforting. He took it in for the last time and stored it away in the back of him mind, telling himself that he was doing it to stay away from her.  
  
He looked down at Rin who lay in the grass crying.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, w-why? Why w-were you so m-mean to them. Why d-did you hurt S-satsuna?" she was able to ask, while sobbing uncontrolably.  
  
He noticed that she was shaking and saw the fear in her eyes. He knelt down to be eye level with her.  
  
"Because that is not where we belong. You must learn not to get attached to humans, they only get in your way with their foolish emmotions. Come Rin we will go home." With that he pick her up and ran into the forest, trying his hardest not to look back.  
  
  
  
Well, I know its really short and I'm sorry. I seem to be having a problem with that. I pulled it out as far as I could, and I'll try in the future to make my chappys longer. I'm also sorry that I didn't resolve the Sessh/Sat problem. I kinda only made it worse. And I'm sorry about that but again it needs to be this way to make it the story that it will be. Well anyway to tell me what you think review. See you next chapter. (Oh and don't forget to give me your thoughts on chapter names.) 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, anyone I make up is mine.  
  
Hey everyone. First of all, as always, thank you so much for your support. Without it I wouldn't be writing this. Thanks. Well heres the long awaited chapter thirteen.  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning was very cold and Rin lay cudled in Sesshoumaru's arms. The little girl was shivering so voilently that the rough youkai was almost having a hard time keeping her from falling.  
  
It had been almost a whole day since they had left the village and there was no sign of Jaken anywhere. Sesshoumaru was becoming agitated. They had already been attacked twice by the cat youkai and he could sense them following them.  
  
'Where is that lowly excuse for a youkai?' he asked himself.  
  
Rin groaned in his arms.  
  
'She must'v fallen asleep' thought a slightly surprised Sesshoumaru.  
  
The child groaned again and squirmed in his arms. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" he replied.  
  
"Have we reached the castle yet?"  
  
'You used to call it home.' He noted silently. "No"  
  
"Lets go back to the village then. It is warm there and all of Rin's Friends are there."  
  
"We cannot go back."  
  
Rin began to complain but Sesshoumaru was no longer listening. He had sensed the cat youkai coming closer. He readied himself for a battle but he realized that they were passing him. He couldn't see them but he could hear their footsteps off through the trees.  
  
He waited there for a while until the last one passed. He then followed them.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and walked in the oppisite direction. He walked up to a cave that they had passed erlier and placed Rin down in fron of it.  
  
"Stay here," he told the little girl, "I will be back for you."  
  
With that he picked up the scent of the cat youkai and followed them.  
  
It took him about an hour until he found them again. They had gone through many lakes and rivers. Winding paths then trailing back on them, obviously making sure no won would follow.  
  
After actually finding them, Sesshoumaru followed them for about four more hours. Making sure to stay out of reach of their senses. He soon realized that he was following a small pack from the much larger clan. He made the conclusion that this particular pack had been out on a hunting expedition, after sighting one of them draging a deer carcass.  
  
After tracking the beasts for several hours they finally stopped at clearing that surounded a small lake. Sesshoumaru counted more then fivehundred of the beasts with more groups arriving. They seemed to be broken up into packs of about twenty and each one had a kill of some sort.  
  
For a while all they did was relax and gorge on their prey, but one group by one group they all got up and sat in rings around the lake. The whole of the lake was surounded save for one large spot. It was almost like a walkway for something. For what, Sesshoumaru didn't know, but it must've been big.  
  
All at once the creatures began to pick up their eerie cry, only this time it did not grow in volume. It started out high-piched and became lower. Soon it was so low that it almost was out of Sesshoumaru's hearing range.  
  
It was then that he heard the familure distant rumbling. Sesshoumaru quickly recognized it for the same sound that signalized the coming of the leader. All to soon the giant cat-like creature sprang into the clearing, taking its place in the open space created by the others. It joined the low cry and soon the water from the lake began to bubble. The water fizzed and poped, slowly rising. Suddenly it burst from the lake and engulfed every one of the youkai except Sesshoumaru and the leader.  
  
Sesshoumaru could sense the power of the creatures growing rapidly stronger. A blazing light burst out from each one and all at once the water went back into the lake.  
  
The cat youkai were all completely different. They were slightly larger in size, and sleeker as well. They no longer had the deadly bristles. Instead they bore wings and their color seemed to constantly change to match their suroundings.  
  
Sesshoumaru could tell they were no longer the clumsy looking creatures they had been two minuets ago. Now they were quick and could fly as well. Many of them flicked out tounges that were split in two at the same time spiting out a pundgent liquid that disolved whatever it touched. They still had their cat-like forms but more lizard-like as well. Their newly grown wings were not covered in fur like the rest of their bodies, instead they were covered in a thick layer of armor-like scales. Their scream-like cries now were more like a hiss and they bit and snapped at each other leaving huge wounds that immiediatly healed.  
  
They sat in the clearing exploring there new abilities, attacking eachother and whatever was close by, when the leader roared. It was then that Sesshoumaru noticed that this large one did not don the sleek deadly form of it's followers. On the contrary it still lay in its old skin, still looking like a larger version of the old spiky beasts. It roared again and all of them got up and sprang off in the same direction. A few tried to fly, but after realizing they did not know how, settled for running alongside their companions.  
  
Sesshoumaru followed them for a few minuets until he realized they were heading in the direction of the village.  
  
The demon lord stopped abruptly, telling himself that he must go and get Rin, it was time he should be heading to his home.  
  
  
  
  
  
He found Rin by the cave. She sat there and looked up at him, an inquisitive look in her eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, why did you leave Rin here?"  
  
"I went to follow someone, it was to dangerous for you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The cat youkai"  
  
"Why?"  
  
This time he didn't answer, but Rin wasn't going to let him. She pressed him on until he relented.  
  
He told her about the cat youkai's transformation and their run twards the village.  
  
"Towards the village!? Sesshoumaru-sama, we must go warn them. Rin dosent want her friends to get hurt. Come on." Cried the little girl, getting up and running in the direction tha she thought the village lie.  
  
"Rin that is the wrong way, and we are not going to the village"  
  
"But why? Sesshoumaru-sama don't you care? What about Satsuna?" the Child protested.  
  
"What about her?" Sesshoumaru couldn't even look at Rin as he said this. It still hurt to think about the human female.  
  
Rin puffed up and grabbed Sesshoumaru's sleeve. "WE ARE GOING TO THE VILLAGE TO HELP EVERY ONE!" she shouted as loud as she could.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the girl. Never before had she been forcefull with him. It had caught him completly off guard. The only other person who had ever spoken to him in such a way was Satsuna.  
  
He finally let himself think about her. He remembered her beauty and the way she smelled. Her eyes, everything about her, but now there was a chance that she might be hurt or even killed.  
  
'Why do I care? Why am I always tormented with these foolish thoughts. It should not matter to me whether Satsuna lives or dies. I shall never see her again anyway.'  
  
But Rin was still tugging at his sleeve and Sesshoumaru niether wanted nor was able to refuse. He picked up the girl and ran off towards the village.  
  
They ran until Sesshoumaru could sense the cat youkai. It was still about a days run until the village and the beasts were taking their time. Most likely thinking that they would take the village by surprise.  
  
But Sesshoumaru had a different plan. He picked up more speed and passed the heard of creatures. He ran for about five hours until he was within a mile of the village. He stopped and put Rin down.  
  
He looked ahead of him and took in te strong smell of humans, looking for the lightest trace of Satsuna's scent. She would be the only one who would listen.  
  
He stopped himself. What was he doing here? Why was he so frantic about the lives of these humans? He had never cared so much before. But deep within the reaches of his soul he knew the answer, Satsuna.  
  
He looked down at Rin, then towards the Village, and back to the forest. He was stuck. He didn't know what to do. He stood there, unable to make his decision, knowing the cat youkai were coming, but at the same time realizing that he would not be welcome within this village.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there it is. I know its not much of a cliffhanger, but I've never really done one before, so don't sue me. Well anyway , I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I've just been really buisy. Well see you next chapter. 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Anyone I make up is mine though.  
  
Hey. Guess what!? I found out that my sis, Audrey, is reading my fic. Yay! She is one of my favorite sissys. She is so smart and pretty and nice and cool, just like my other fav sister, Heather. I have the best sisters in the whole world. Thank you Audrey. Love you, *hugs and kisses* to you and to Jordan. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Ok here is chapter 14.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and looked down at Rin. The child looked into his eyes, almost pleading. He looked up in the direction of the village and sighed again. He knew he had no choice. He would go to warn them either way. He looked down at the child again and picked her up.  
  
He started towards the village, slowly at first but soon he recaught his frantic need to warn the humans and was running at top speed.  
  
He stopped at the bridge that lead into the small town. He didn't know why but he was nervous. He had never been so before. It was then that he got Satsuna's scent. He swiftly churned his head in the direction that it came from. She was close. So close that Sesshoumaru could even hear her, she was speaking with somewon.  
  
He sat Rin by the foot of the bridge and asked her to wait again.  
  
"But why?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Rin. Just do it for me."  
  
The little girl loked at him indignantly but said nothing.  
  
Finding her silence approving he ran towards Satsun's scent.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped about twenty feet away from the human, hidden behind a tree. She was gathering riverweed, a plant that grew in the banks of rivers and was used to ease the pain of sunburn.  
  
The youkai lord caught his breath, Satsuna was singing. Whomever she had been speaking with was gone and now her bell-like voice hung in the air. She was singing a song that Sesshoumaru had once heard her sing to one of her paitients. It told the story of a man that loved a woman, who loved somwon eles, and how that man would still do anything for that woman just to see her happy.  
  
Sesshoumaru remembered the first time he had heard her sing that song. It was the first time she has sang in front of him and he had asked her questions like, why would that man still want to see the woman happy when he couldn't have her?  
  
Satsuna had laughed at Sesshoumaru's confusion and had answered 'Because he loved her. Sesshoumaru, don't you see when you love somewon it doesn't matter that you can't have them? Allthough it hurts to see them with somewon eles all that matters to you is that they're happy.'  
  
Only now, as he listened longingly to her voice, did Sesshoumaru kind of understand what Satsuna had meant. He did want to see her happy, nothing eles mattered. It was too late for them anyway.  
  
He breathed deep to ease the pain in his chest and walked out from his hiding place.  
  
Satsuna looked up and gasped, causing her to drop all that she had gathered.  
  
"S-Sesshoumaru!" she studdered in alarm, but quickly recovered herself, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away unable to make eye-contact with the human. "I came to say-"  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru you don't have to be sorry." She told him, cutting the youkai off. Her expression showed no remorse for Sesshoumaru, in fact she had been smiling at him.  
  
"Sorry? I did not come to tell you that."  
  
"What!?" she said, surprised. Obviously she had expected an appology. Her expresion changed from surprise to anger in a matter of seconds, but then quickly went back to the smile that had resided on her face a few moments before.  
  
"I said-"  
  
"I know what you said! How could you not be sorry?" she was trying to hide it but many emotions were displaying themselves in her voice. She shook her head. "Well its no matter. I have something to say to you. I'm-"  
  
But she was cut off by a call from behind her. She turned around and smiled.  
  
All at once Matenue's scent came to Sesshoumaru's nose. He let a low growl escape his lips and glared at the human.  
  
Matenue came running holding some kind of tool in his hands. He suddenly stopped, though, at the sight of Sesshoumaru. He returned the youkai's glare and walked the rest of the way to Satsuna's side.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, straining to his voice calm.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored him and looked to Satsuna who was looking from Sesshoumaru to Matenue frantically.  
  
"Uh-um. As I was saying. Sesshoumaru I need to tell you that, well," she glanced nervously at Matenue. The human male was still glaring at Sesshoumaru. "Well," here she cleared her throat, "It was a good thing that you left, because, well, you see, it made me realize my true feelings for Matenue. I thought that I was in love with," she turned away and blushed furiously, "well . . ., you, but when you left I realized that it was Matenue that I truly cared for, so perhaps it was all for the best that you left." As she finished her speech she looked up at Sesshoumaru to see his reaction.  
  
The youkai lord showed no change in expression, but inside he felt his heart rip apart. He slowly took a deep breath to calm himself, but felt another stab of pain as he watched Matenue slip his arm around Satsuna, and her giving the human a contented sigh in return. He knew that he had ruined what chance he had whith Satsuna but to see her with Matenue and to hear her deny her love for Sesshoumaru was to much for the youkai.  
  
Matenue looked at Sesshoumaru. He no longer glared at the youkai but smirked triumphantly. "You know I can't see why you came back. Did you expect her to come crawling? You've done enough damage. Why don't you just go back to the slime pit you came from and I'll be gracious and not tell Satsuna's brothers you were here."  
  
Sesshoumaru was about ready to pounce upon the human, but he had no want to hurt Satsuna. He tried his hardest to still the pain in his chest, and turned to walk away. He now fully understood the song for the pain subsided a little when he thought of Satsuna's happiness. Only for her would he not kill Matenue.  
  
He walked the whole way back to Rin, almost unable to hold himself up against the pain. Lukily he met nowon on the way and was able to pick up the little girl and run off into the forest with no problems. Sesshoumaru had completely forgotten about warning the village.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello. I know this chapter's kinda short and stuff, but once again I tried my hardest. Okay I have something to tell my readers. My friend, Whatsinaname, has just posted a fic and I think you all should read it. Its her first fic and she's a really good writer, she just hasn't been discovered yet. Well any way her story is called, To Love An Enemy, and I want at least some of you to read it and review. Ok thanks. And I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and as always thanks to every one for their support. 


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but anyone I make up is mine.  
  
Hi! Well school is starting on Wednesday, so I wont be updateing as often. I know I already don't update that often but your going to have to bare with me because my mom is really starting to push me with the grades and stuff. (She wants me to go to some private high school). Anyway I'm sorry for the inconvienienc that school will cause all of you readers and I will try my hardest to update as much as I possibly can. Well here is chpter fifteen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Satsuna took in the morning air. Today she would. . . she stopped as she realized that she had the whole day to herself. 'Hmm. . .' she thought to herself, 'this doesn't happen to often. I should celebrate and do something for myself today.'  
  
She sat on her front porch and sighed. The day before hadn't been the best day. The whole town thought she was crazy, but Satsuna actually missed Sesshoumaru. Yes he had been kinda cold and he had hurt her, but she missed the Sesshoumaru before all of that. Not even she could figure out why.  
  
But yesterday, yesterday he had come back, and she had only been mean to him. She had found satisfaction in telling him about her and Matenue, and now she was ashamed. She remembered her conversation with Mat after the youkai had left.  
  
  
  
(A/N: this is a flashback if anyone was confused)  
  
Satsuna watched Sesshoumaru walk out of sight. She pulled away from Matenue and went back to gathering the herbs.  
  
Matenue smiled and sat down next to her. He bent over and kissed her cheek lightly.  
  
Satsuna pulled away.  
  
Matenue started a little in surprise then regained himself. "Whats wrong?" he asked her gently.  
  
"Oh Matenue, I feel so horrible. We could have been a little nicer to him. Especially you."  
  
This time Matenue was unable to contain his surprise. "WHAT!? How can you say that, after what he did to you? He just about killed me! Satsuna why do you cling on to him so? Don't you see everything you thought he was, everything you saw was a lie?"  
  
"I know, but maybe, well perhaps. . . Oh! You can't blame him you know! He is a youkai. And its just that. . . well, he was kind in a way and . . . nevermind!" she threw down her herbs in frustration and walked away from a very confused Matenue. She could never tell him that she actually missed Sesshoumaru, he would only laugh and try to change her mind. She knew it was crazy. What Matenue had said was true, Sesshoumaru had hurt her, but, well, she just couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru really meant what he did, when she remembered the way he had kissed her, the way he held her and looked into her eyes. There was no way that could have been a lie.  
  
(A/N: end flashback. I just need to clarify these things)  
  
  
  
  
  
Satsuna was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as she felt a sharp pain in her arm. "OW!" she squashed the mosquito that sat there and got up. She would go see Todori. He always made her feel better and all these thoughts of Sesshoumaru were giving her mixed emotions.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Daddy! That's not fair! Your taller then me!" Kadul called to her father indignantly.  
  
Todori only laughed playfully as he and his sons played monkey in the middle with the young girl.  
  
Satsuna smiled. Todori's family was always happy and she enjoyed being in their company.  
  
"Do you want any more?" Mora asked Satsuna producing a plate full of rice balls.  
  
"Oh, no thanks"  
  
Mora sighed and sat down next to Satsuna. She looked at the nurse then and was about to say something but changed her mind and looked away.  
  
Satsuna noticed, "What is it Mora?"  
  
"Well its just that, Is it true what I've heard about you actually missing Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Satsuna turned her head away from her brother's wife, "I know it's crazy but yes I do" she told her not expecting her to understand, but praying that she would.  
  
"I don't think it's crazy. I think maybe. . . now don't get angry with me 'cause this is only what I think, but I think, that. . . well, you fell in love with him, and your heart cannot just forsake the one you love."  
  
Satsuna stared at Mora and was about to argue, but stopped herself. Mora's speech had awoken something in Satsuna that she had pushed aside. Perhaps there was a slight chance that what Mora said was. . . But that was crazy. Even more so then the fact that she missed Sesshoumaru. She was in love with Matenue . . . Wasn't she? But she remembered the times that Sesshoumaru had held her. The look in his eyes, had that been love? Satsuna had thought so. And she suddenly realized that she had never been as happy as she had been with Sesshoumaru. Not even with Matenue did she come close to that blissful state she had achieved in Sesshoumaru's arms. Satsuna suddenly gasped in surprise as she realized that she longed for Sesshoumaru. Never before had she longed for something this much.  
  
Mora watched as realization dawned on Satsuna's face. She smiled to herself. She had always seen it. She knew what Satsuna felt. Satsuna herself just needed a little push in the right direction. Mora had always known that Matenue wasn't right for her sister-in-law, and even thought she too knew what Sesshoumaru had done to Satsuna, she knew that to be with Sesshoumaru was the only way Satsuna would be happy. And besides wern't all men a little, to put it lightly, brainless when it came to a woman's heart?  
  
Satsuna suddenly got up and said a hurried goodbye to her brother's family then walked off towards her house. She would go after Sesshoumaru. She had to tell him how she really felt. For a second her mind flickered over Matenue, but he was soon forgotten as a scream burst through the air.  
  
Satsuna turned her head. It had been Mora. She quickly ran back to her brother's house and was horrified at the sight that met her eyes.  
  
The cat youkai had swarmed into the village but not as she knew them. They had wings and were almost like lizards. She saw a some attacking her brother and his family, while the rest streamed into village. Satsuna had never seen so many. She ran up to Mora to help her gather her children.  
  
"Oh Satsuna there are so many. And they are sleeker. Are these that same creatures that have plauged us for years!?" She asked frantically.  
  
"I do not know. But we musn't ponder on that right now. We must get the children to safty."  
  
Mora nooded her head and ran with Satsuna.  
  
Satsuna looked back at her brother. He was following them trying to keep the beasts at bay but Satsuna saw that it was futile. Every time he wounded one of the creatures it imiediatly healed.  
  
Satsuna ran on with Kadul in her arms. What was she going to do. Where would she take this child. There was no safe place in the whole village.  
  
She looked back and saw that Mora was no longer behind her. She abruptly stopped and began to call her sister-in-law's name. Kadul was crying in her arms and Satsuna could bearly hear or see against the cry and stream of the cat youkai.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kadul cried as one of the cat youkai came up behind Satsuna.  
  
Satsuna turned and was unable to get out of the way as the beast cut through her side. She gasped and almost droped Kadul as the pain seared through her side. She dropped to her needs and her eyesight started to fade.  
  
"Satsuna! Satsuna!"  
  
She could bearly hear the young child call her. Already sha had lost so much blood.She looked up and saw the cat youkai standing over her. She knew what it was although all she saw was a large blob.  
  
Her mind began to go into darkness. She heard the far off sound of the creature screaming in anger and her brother calling, but all of that didn't matter now. All that mattered was this comfortable feeling of sleepiness. She heard her name being called then gave into the darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
There. Done. Hope you enjoyed I don't have time for a really long note because I'm tired but if you want to read something really long and usless that I wrote just read my review to my story just click the blue number at the top of the screen. (I think its blue.) Anyway I hope its long enough I tried to make it longer then the last one so if its not long enough, I'll try harder next chapter. Any way thank you everyone.  
  
Calophi: yes poor Sessh and it is a shame He forgot. I guess him headint them off though is kinda now out of the question. Sorry. And that you for reviewing.  
  
Rebel-withoutaclue: thank you so much. I'm so happy that you enjoy my story as much as you do. And I'm sorry that my chapters keep on being really short, I tried to make this one long so if its not longe enough just tell me and I'll try harder. And of course thank you for taking the time to review.  
  
Whatsinaname: thank you lizzy you are as always nice and you give me much of my encouragement. I thank you a lot because it's good to know that I have a friend reading my fic. And I will try to update a lot and I am writing. And don't fret you shall get some reviews. Your story is good and worthy of other people's praise. So keep it up. I want to know the ending.  
  
Hatsuyuki: thank you. I do hope this fic doesn't keep you sad the whole way through. And thank you again for your support. Its nice to know that somewon thinks my work is incredible.  
  
Audrey: of course thank you sissy. You are so nice and I am so glad that you are reading my fic.  
  
Foureyedbookworm: thank you for not flaming me. Yes it is what needs to happen so don't worry. Anyway I have a questiopn for you. What does OCC mean? I probably sound like an idiot but I don't know what it means. If you can tell me I would be grateful. And thank you so much for reviewing.  
  
Totally-wicked: I am trying to put them back together. I know its taking a while but I am trying. Oh and about Sessh's tail he wont let me near it. So, I know it really sucks, but I cant give it to you. And as for Inu's ears, I bearly know him. He just comes over once and a while to try and kick Sess's ass.  
  
JJ: Yes Sesshoumaru can be mean at times, but all is well that ends well. Thank you for reviewing and I plan to keep writing, but thank you for the cherry.  
  
Well there you go. Thank you all who review. And take care! (If you reviewed and I did not thak you I'm very sorry, I'm really really tired right now and everyone makes mistakes. But please do not take it as a sign to stop reviewing. For the next time that I thank you individually I should not be as tierd and I shall be sure to get you) 


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters (I just watch Rin every once in a while) anyone I make up is mine.  
  
Hi. Well I hope you all liked last chapter. Ok I have another recommendation. My same friend, whatsinaname, has started another fic. This one is an inuyasha fic and it is really really good. It doesn't have a name yet but it will soon. So I ask you all to read it and drop her a review ok? Thanks. Um well here is chapter 16.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru hadn't said a word since he came back from the village. Rin had tried to ask him what was wrong but he wouldn't answer her. She knew that something had happened at the village but she of course didn't know what.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama? Whats wrong?" she tried again.  
  
The youkai stopped so abruptly that it was all Rin could do not to bump into him. He turned around and looked at the child.  
  
Rin timidly stared back.  
  
"Why do you keep asking me that?"  
  
"Because. Rin wants to know so that she can make it better!" she answered him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Why do you care?" he asked in a monotonous voice.  
  
"Oh Sesshouamru-sama! That is easy. Because Rin loves her Fluffy-chan." With that she hugged him.  
  
As she was hugging him Sesshoumaru picked her up. He realized that not only did he love Satsuna but he felt the same for this child as well. He wanted to raise her, teach her to grow into a young lady. But aside from that he also realized that he didn't know how to do those things. Perhaps she would need a mother. He would find a mate and she would help him care for Rin. He knew very well whom he would have chosen but as it seemed that Satsuna was out of his reach he would have to settle for another.  
  
The youkai lord of the west sighed and began to restart his search for Jaken. He stopped again though as he heard the pounding of hooves coming his direction. He put Rin down and took a protective stance in front of her.  
  
"Stay behind me Rin" he told the girl.  
  
Rin nodded in return.  
  
A horse (A/N: of course! ^_^) gallopped up and stopped in front of Sesshoumaru. The rider was Matenue. (A/N: we just keep on running into him don't we?)  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a low growl that was so menacing, the horse whinnied and back away.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! We need your help." Matenue told the youkai.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust, "why should I come? I should kill you now for even daring to ask me."  
  
Matenue let out a deep breath, "you have every reason to hate me, but I don't ask you to come for me I ask you to come for Satsuna."  
  
"If Satsuna wanted my help why did she not come herself?"  
  
"It is for Satsuna that you must come!" he was becoming frantic now, faced with the possiblity that Sesshoumaru might not heed his request. "She is dying, Sesshoumaru, you must come. She wishes to see you."  
  
'Dying!?' Sesshoumaru thought in horrific surprise, though his features showed no sign. "Why would she ask for me? She belongs to you. There is no need for me"  
  
"That's not true. She has never belongd to me. Always has her heart belongd to you. I was only a tool, a pon if you will, in her healing prosses. You hurt her horribly when you left. You are lucky she wants you back. Come Sesshoumaru, it is you she asks for."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, then looked off in the direction that Matenue had come from. He looked at Matenue. The human stared back, fear in his eyes. It was then that Sesshoumaru realized something. . . he and Matenue had switch rolls. He remembered seeing the two together and only wanting Satsuna's happiness, now it was Matenue who looked only for the female's favor.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and ran in the direction Matenue had come from. He hadn't shown it, but the thought that Satsuna was dying was making him wildly frantic.  
  
Matenue watched the youkai lord of the west run off through the trees. Perhaps now Satsuna might live, somehow Sesshoumaru must save her.  
  
  
  
  
  
He ran as fast as he could. Sesshoumaru would waist not time. Satsuna's life was at stake. He no longer questioned the fact that he cared. There was no point. He loved Satsuna, he would choose her as his mate. . . if only she survived.  
  
He stopped once again at the bridge. He put Rin down and as he did his hand brushed against Tensaiga (A/N: not sure how to spell that. and if anyone really cares you can correct me in your review). He suddenly rememberd the healing power of the sword. How he had revieved Rin. If Satsuna died all was not lost, he only needed one swing and the female would live. His fear suddenly vanished and he let out a small sigh of relief. Perhaps this was why he was granted with the sword that he deemed so useless.  
  
There was no time to dwell on that now. He picked Rin up again and started to walk in the direction that Satsuna's scent came the strongest. It was not hard to pick it out. Her scent carried the strong smell of her blood.  
  
As he entered the village not only did Satsuna's blood scent come to him, but many others as well, and not all of them humans. The village was in ruins. Houses destroyed and bodies laying in the streets. Rin shoved her face into Sesshoumaru's chest and started to cry.  
  
Sesshumaru stepped over a pile of broken wood that began to move. He let out a snarl as a disheveled cat youkai crawled out from under it.  
  
The creature looked up and hissed. It swated at Sesshoumaru with its paw. The youkai lord quickly put Rin down behind him and took out his whip. He slashed it at the creature and cut off its head. It fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, the child was in hysterics. Tears were streaming down her face and her whole body was shaking.  
  
"Hush" he told her softly, "We must get to Satsuna."  
  
With Rin still in his arms he tested the air. Satsuna was nearby. He ran the rest of the way to her scent. It brought him to the center of the village where a lone makeshift tent lay. It took up the whole square and from the scent of it Sesshoumaru could tell there were many wounded inside.  
  
He lifted up the flap that acted as the door and walked in. Inside the floor was covered with hay-beds and on each one lay a wounded patient. The unwounded were bustling about, giving water here and cleaning wounds there.  
  
No one seemed to notice the youkai walking through the tent until little Kadul shouted out.  
  
"He's here! Sesshoumaru has come!" the little girl was jumping up and down and pointing to the startled youkai. She ran up to him and looked into his face.  
  
"Mr. Sesshoumaru. . . did you bring Rin?"  
  
Sesshoumaru put Rin down next to Kadul and watched as both girls screamed eachother's names and hugged.  
  
"Shhhhh! There are people that need to rest in here. Why don't you two go help Mora?" Todori told the girls. He looked up at Sesshoumaru and sighed nervously. He was about to say something to him but Sesshoumaru spoke first.  
  
"Where is Satsuna?"  
  
"Oh!" Todori exclaimed, "I will take you to her." Todori turned around and motioned for Sesshoumaru to follow him.  
  
He brought the youkai to one of the small makeshift beds and pointed to the person lying upon it.  
  
"I will leave you two alone." Todori said while walking away.  
  
Sesshoumaru kneeled down by the side of the bed. His eyes peared over her. She was a mess. Her silky black hair lay limp around her shoulders and her eyes no longer gave off their dancing sparkle. Her breath came out raspy and her eyelids drooped. He could tell she was exauhsted.  
  
Satsuna looked up at Sesshouamru and smiled. He had come, that was all that mattered. She could tell him how she felt and then she would rest.  
  
They only sat and looked at each other for a long while. It was Sesshoumaru who spoke first.  
  
"Where is the wound?" he asked.  
  
"On my left side" she told him.  
  
He lifted up the blanket and saw that she was bandaged. He took one claw and sliced it off revealing the deep cut. It ran the whole of her side and it was almost six inches deep. He sniffed at it and ran his finger gently along its length, then looked back up at Satsuna.  
  
"Your lucky, its not infected."  
  
"I know but it will be if its not wrapped up again." She told him mockingly. "Don't worry though my brother will rebandage it."  
  
Sesshoumare put the blanket back over her. He looked into her eyes but she averted her gaze.  
  
"Um Sesshoumaru. I have something to tell you. I-I don't love Matenue. I never did. It was just that when you left I was so desperate to have you back that it hurt. So I made myself believe that I loved Matenue. It was wrong and I'm sure I hurt Matenue, but I don't know what I was thinking. Now that you're here though, I want to tell you how I really feel. Sesshoumaru, I love you. Only you. I've never loved anyone else."she stopped and looked up at him. She was so afriad of what he might say.  
  
Sesshoumaru brought up one claw and stroked Satsuna's face, "Satsuna, do you remember that morning I left? What we had said to each other? You had told me that I had no heart. Since then those words had bothered me until I realized that you were wrong. I may have no human heart, Satsuna, I am not a man, but heart I have for it ached sorely, like an open wound, that day I left." He bent over and kissed her forhead.  
  
"Please don't ever leave again Sesshoumaru. I don't think I would be able to take it."  
  
"I cant now." He told her. He could not look away from her it was his fault she was in this state. "Satsuna, I will make it up to you. I will kill those cat youkai!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru what are you talking about? It was not your fault they came." She looked him her expresion was full of confusion. Then she shook her head and let out a small laugh. "Its not your fault."  
  
"It is my fault. I knew they were coming to your village. When you told me of you and Matenue, I had been coming to warn you. But I forgot and they came."  
  
Satsuna looked at him in surprise, then disbelief, "Sesshoumaru, then it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was so mean to you, I made you forget. Do not blame yourself. It is not your fault."  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to argue, but the look of distress on Satsuna's face told him not to. "Then perhaps it is no ones fault." He told her, although he still believed it was his own.  
  
Satsuna sighed and closed her eyes, her exahstion finaly overcoming her. "Perhaps" she said drowsily, then looked up at Sesshoumaru.  
  
He could tell she was fighting to keep her eyes open, "sleep. Rest is what you need. I will be here beside you when you awaken." He brushed her face with his hand and watched her eyes close. It wasn't long before her ragged breathing became the steady breath of sleep. He sat down and looked at her face. A light smile had spread itself across her features. "I will get my revenge upon those damn cats, but for now I will watch you. Sleep peacfully, my mate, I will protect you, forever more."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I hope that was long enough. I really tried this time. Oh and eveyone don't forget about my friends story. She is a really good writer and her story is really good.  
  
Heres to everyone.  
  
Reble-withoutaclue: Thank you so much. I really hope this chapter was long enough for you. I really tried. But of course thank you a bunch for always reviewing. and I'll hav eyou know I always look forward to your comments, so thanks.  
  
Totally-wicked: Thank you. Sorry about Sesshie's tail and Inu's ears:(. It sucks I know. And I was planning on putting Inuyasha and friends in the story already. So we'll see what happens with that.  
  
Whatsinaname: oh and of course thank you lizzy. And you are. You are worthy of prasie. *watches lizzy's head get gigantic* eh -hem. Anyway thank you so much Lizzy and I really hope you like this chapter. And update soon! Or you know what I'll do!!!!!!!! Beware!  
  
Oh and everyone if Satsuna ends up with Matenue, you can just blame lizzy! 


	17. chapter 17

Dicalimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, anyone I make up is mine.  
  
Hi. Sorry it took me soooooooooo long to update. School and stuff. Well I now have another name on Fanficion.net. It's sesshou-cat or Sesshou-cat or Sesshou-CAT, im not sure which one, but it should be one of those. The story on there is not Inuyasha or any anime for that matter. Its an original that I've had the idea for for like a million years and now i'm finally writing it. And I plan to do a sequal on this story, it will most likely be my next story on this name. So any way im probably boring you guys to tears so here is chapter 17.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He had been sitting at Satsuna's side for a day and a half now. It didn't matter though. Her brother had told him that she was getting better and that she should be fully healed within the next few months. That was all that mattered. He watched the rise and fall of Satsuna's chest as she slept, and purred with contentment. Now Satsuna was his. She would be his mate. She would take care of Rin, and bare his children.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" Rin screamed. She ran up to him in a fit of excitement.  
  
"Rin do not yell so loud."  
  
"Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama, but its just that Kadul wants to know if Rin can go with her and her mom to go and ride their new horse. Can Rin go, pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase!?"  
  
Sesshouamru looked at Rin, his eyes full of fatherly affection for the child. "You may go if you wish."  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" she hugged him and ran off.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head lightly and sighed. He had never before in all of his life been this happy. He looked down at his mate and stroked her face.  
  
"Mmm" she groaned. She turned the other way and layed still.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed with relief. He wanted her to rest as much as she needed to.  
  
Satsuna turned over and looked at Sesshoumaru, starltling the youkai.  
  
"I thought you were asleep." He said.  
  
"I was but I woke up. How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"A day and a half."  
  
"Hmm. I feel quite refreshed. Did you watch me the wole time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Instead of answering she smiled. She wanted so much to kiss him again. She remembered the first time they kissed. Oh how she wanted that again. But unfortunatly she did not have the strength to lift herself to his lips, and he seemed content to just look at her.  
  
"So what has happened while I was asleep?" She sighed, as it had been very hard to not ask him to kiss her.  
  
"Matenue came back. He asked me how you were doing and he told me to tell you that he held nothing against you." Sesshoumaru told her, now with much more tolorance of the human that had almost taken his mate from him. He was after all mateless and had lost Satsuna, which, Sesshoumaru knew, was a very hard thing to go through.  
  
"Your brother says that you will heal, and no won has heard form or seen the cat youkai since their last attack."  
  
"Do you think that they will leave us alone?" Satsuna hopefully asked her youkai.  
  
"Yes. They are only hiding, waiting for people to believe fully that they will not return. Then they will come back and kill everyone in the village. I can smell them nearby."  
  
"Oh" was all she said but Satsuna's eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Do not worry. I will kill them all. They are no match for my supirior strength"  
  
"But Sesshoumaru, didn't they almost kill you last time, and now they wear different skins that eneable them to use many new abilities. How do you expect to defeat them now?"  
  
Sesshoumaru had been taken aback by this comment. Why Satsuna had nearly insulted him. Though now that he thought about it, she was right. They had almost killed him last time.  
  
"I will not go alone. I will ask everyone willing to accompany me on this battle. The cat youkai will not be expecting to humans to attack them." He told her reasuringly.  
  
"My brothers will go with you."  
  
Sesshouamaru looked up. Motashi was coming towards them. Upon seeing Satsuna though he stopped and called out. "Satsuna is awake!" He then ran to his sister's side.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
  
Satsuna shook her head, "just fine Motashi, thanks to you guys and Sesshoumaru."  
  
At that moment all of her brothers, their wives, their children (Except Mora, Rin and Kadul, who were out looking at the new horse) and Matenue came to Satsuna's side.  
  
"I picked you some flowers Aunie Sat," Yuka said to her aunt presenting her with a bouquet.  
  
"Oh thank you, Yuka. They're beautiful! " Satsuna exclaimed, taking the flowers.  
  
"I have a proposition." Sesshoumaru stated. "I plan on attacking the cat youkai, before they attack us. Anyone who wishes to join me may come." With that said, Sesshoumaru kissed Satsuna on the forehead and went to the door.  
  
"What, you mean you are going now!?" Todori asked in utter surprise.  
  
"Of course. Youkai don't need to plan out battles. We think very well on our feet." He walked out of the door.  
  
Satsuna's brothers looked at each other. Then they all ran off to get men to fight at their sides.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru reached the edge of the woods. He was not surprised that no won was following him. 'Pitiful humans' he scoffed. He quickly realized, though, that his own mate, a mate that he had chosen himself none the less, was human. Thinking about this brought back the memory that his mate was injured because of these damn cats. 'The only thing worse then a human is a cat.'  
  
He decided that he would walk instead of run to these creatures, there was no need to rush. He would of course take them by surprise.  
  
Sesshouamru suddenly stopped, alerted by the sound of hooves. All of a sudden no more then fifty horses, each with riders, came up to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Todori stood at the front. "We are coming with you. I appologise for our meger number, but these were our only unwounded men."  
  
"It does not matter. All that matters is that we destroy these creatures." When done talking Sesshoumaru bolted off, expecting the others to follow.  
  
  
  
  
  
They reached the cat youkai's den a lot sooner then they had expected. It was a very large cave. Many of the creatures were lounging about outside. Eating leftovers from some carcass or fighting eachother. A few dead ones lay on the ground, results of an unfairly matched rivalry.  
  
None of these were Sesshoumaru's quary. No Sesshoumaru seeked the sound of the creature. To kill that one would be to destroy the pack. He strained his hearing against the crys of the smaller ones. It took him a few moments but he soon heard it. The unmistakeable cry of their leader. The creature bounded into veiw only about a hundred paces from Sesshoumaru's hiding place.  
  
The gargantuin leader of the cat youkai gave another cry. One of the lessers came up to it and tried to lick the blood from its claws. The leader let out yet another blood curtling roar, and grabed the lesser in its jaws. The littler one gave out a pained cry as the larger crunched down, sending the crack that is the sound of breaking bones into the air. It swallowed its compainion whole, then looked about at the rest, each of which were cowering in fear.  
  
It layed down in the spot that it was in and placed its head upon its paws. It yawned, letting a hiss-like growl escape its lips, then closed its eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru took this opportunity to strike. He rushed into the clearing, not careing weather the humans followed, and slashed at the larger one's neck.  
  
The leader roared with rage it lashed out with its tail barely missing Sesshoumaru.  
  
Seeing that now was as good a chance as ever, the humans charged out of their hidding spot as well. They all knew that they were horibly out numbered, but the fact that Sesshoumaru might kill the leader gave them hope.  
  
Their horses whinnied in fear as the cat youkai rushed. Many of the creatures went to help their leader, but even then each human was out numberd by at least twenty to one. They lashed out with their swords some shooting arrows. If only they could keep the creatures busiy, away from the raging battle between their youkai and the cats'.  
  
Sesshoumaru was having much trouble getting at this creature's neck. It seemed to know his every move, and for each attack that Sesshoumaru gave, the cat had a rebound. Not only did Sesshoumaru have to deal with this large one, but it seemed that half of the group had come to help their leader.  
  
Sesshoumaru clawed at his quarry's leg, leaving a gash the size of Sesshoumaru himself. The creature screamed in pain and through the dog youkai with its head. Sesshoumaru landed against a tree and fell to the ground. He immidatly got up and rushed the creature again, for a youkai of course never loses his calm in a battle.  
  
This time though he took out his whip and aimed it at his prey. Slashing the beast in the eye he smiled to himself. A worthy place to wound an enemy.  
  
The cat youkai lashed out wildly. Never before had anyone gotten him this bad. Inraged the creature howled into the sky. A bright light surounded it, a light that was oddly familiure to Sesshoumaru.  
  
All of the battleing had seased to watch this spectacle. Sesshoumaru stirved to remember where he had seen this light before, but he just couldn't. . . wait! This was the same light that had surounded the littler ones when they had transformed. Sesshoumaru knew only a little time was left before this giant was unbeatable. He ran up and slashed his whip aimming for the beast's throat. His whip cut into the creature's neck and burst out the other side. Sesshoumaru ripped his whip to the side and it sliced the creature's head off.  
  
The beast fell to the ground, splashing waves of blood in every direction. Sesshoumaru looked down at the creature, its neck horribly lacerated. He smiled to himself, he had killed his prey. He had not hunted in a long time and he forgot how much he enjoyed the feeling. Its was then that he remembered the others. He looked about himself, all of the creatures were in some kind of daze, obviously at the shock of losing their leader. Sesshoumaru nodded to the humans and together they went and slaughtered the creatures. It was easy with on slash of his whip Sesshoumaru could kill as many as thirty while the humans killed as many as they could. Soon the whole clearing was covered in blood and Sesshoumaru stopped, realizing that none remained. The humans gave out a cry of rejoice while Sesshoumaru noticed that he was wounded.  
  
Though covered in the cat youkai's blood Sesshoumaru could still see his own trailing from his arm. He could not remember receiving the wound, but that did not matter. He had killed his prey, he had shown that he alone was still the strongest. His mate would now be safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there you go and I need some help with my other story cause I only got like two reviews. So if you would like to help the needy go ahead. Well anyway here is to everyone.  
  
Reble-withoutaclue: you welcome about the emailing, and I think that is so cool that you know a guy like Sesshou-chan. I wish I knew a guy like that *stares off into space dreamily* eh-hem. . . any way I have tried to make this one long as well so I hope enjoy and thank you so much for always reviewing.  
  
Lizzy: thank you. I know you tried and im sorry that your comp is dumb. Oh and thank you for reviewing my other fic.  
  
Shiva: thank you. This fic will be finished soon . oh and yes GOOOOOOOOO FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!! Oh and I think its cool that you like kouga!  
  
Totally-wicked: thank you. Oh and sure the tail is yours if you can get it from fluffy that is. Because I have had no luck. 


	18. chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, anyone I make up is mine.  
  
Well hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter of this fic. "THE LAST CHAPTER!?" you all say. Well yes this is the last chapter, but not the end of the story. You see I believe there is no such thing as the end of a story, for when you think it ends it only keeps on going you just arnt reading or listening or watching anymore. (and also there shall be a sequal). Well seeing as how this shall be the end to this part of our story I'm going to do something special. I don't know exactly what yet, but I'll figure it out.  
  
Here is chapter 18, our end (for a while).  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as it drifted slowly down from the tree. It danced in the light catching it then letting it go. As the leaf hit the ground Sesshoumaru lightly growled to himself. Autum was upon them and soon winter would be. He needed to get back home. He did not want to travel with two humans in the harsh winter weather.  
  
He leaned against the tree and watched his mate play with Rin and a few other of her neices. Their laughter drifted twards his ears and he sighed. He still couldn't figure out why he had taken so much to these humans. It wasn't like him. 'There is no use pondering it' he told himself, 'I'll never figure it out anyway.'  
  
Instead he directed his thoughts in another direction. He remembered the night they had come back from their battle with the cat youkai. The whole village had celebrated. The head of the leader had been burned and a hunt went out to gather food for a feast. Sesshoumaru himself had went out on this hunt. It had been so long since he had gone hunting just for the sake of finding a meal.  
  
He had rememberd that the humans had found a shard of some kind within the head. The name sounded familire, but at the moment he couldn't remember, and he didn't particularly care.  
  
After the celebration Sesshoumaru had insisited upon leaving, but Satsuna wanted to stay. It hadn't been like she hadn't wanted to go to his castle. In fact she had been delighted, but she wanted to stay and help rebuild the village.  
  
Now the village was finished and Satsuna told Sesshoumaru that they would leave tomorrow.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. He didn't want to rush her. Why had he been so insistent that they leave, when he knew that she was still recovering? But then again, if they wait until she fully recovers they would be traveling under the cover of winter. He himself could handel it, but with Satsuna just getting over her wound and R in being the small child that she was, he wasn't so sure. And of course the ever incompetent Jaken was being no help.  
  
"The Fool," Sesshoumaru spat. "Perhaps I will kill him when I get back. He is of no more use Satsuna will now take care of Rin. But then again I could have him keep up the castle and cook. I do not want Satsuna to have to do those things."  
  
Perhaps he would keep Jaken a little longer, at least until he found someone better.  
  
He heard footsteps coming in his direction. Sesshoumaru didn't even have to turn around. From the pattern of the step he knew that it was Todori.  
  
"We sent for someone to take the shard off our hands. The village doesn't want to deal with something that powerful. We don't need any more youkai breathing down our backs. Well anyway those people that we sent for should be here tonight" Todori told the only half listening Sesshoumaru.  
  
The youkai nodded his head and proceeded to watch Satsuna, he hadnt even looked at Todori yet.  
  
Todori sighed and shook his head. It didn't matter if he never got Sesshoumaru's attention, as long as his little sister was happy he would be too. The human looked off into the distance, perhaps he should start making preperations for the newcomers.  
  
He walked away and left Sesshoumaru to his musings.  
  
"Perhaps we shall stay longer" Sesshoumaru said turning his head in Todori's direction. he slightly opened his mouth in surprise to find that the spot that the human had resided in was now empty. He shook his head. It didn't really matter, he had more important things to think about.  
  
He turned his head in Satsuna's direction again, only to get another shock, Satsuna was standing right in front of him. 'Whats wrong with me?' he thought.  
  
Satsuna lightly laughed at her Sesshoumaru's surprise. She patted his cheek in a playfull guesture then sliped her hand into his. "What did my brother tell you?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead. He could not contain his love for her. He nudged at her with his nose, "he said. . ." then he stopped as he realized that he hadnt been listening enough to remember.  
  
"Yes?" 'What had he said? Something about guests or welcoming someone. Oh yes,' "He said that they were expecting the people that are going to take the shard tonight." He sighed with relief. Not that Satsuna would have been angry but Sesshoumaru only had the want to please his mate.  
  
"Oh, he told me that earlier. I guess he wants us to dress up or something. Well anyway come on, I think that a few of us are tired," she hinted, looking at her nieces.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Rin, she was yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
  
Satsuna gently tugged at Sesshoumaru's hand and together, with the children around them, they walked toward Satsuna's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night Sesshoumaru stood next to Satsuna in his best clothes, actually the only set he had. Satsuna was wearing a blue, silk kimono, that was trimmed in gold. Her hair was up in a braided ponytail, so that then ends came up into a loop. Her whole ensemble set off her best feature, her deep purple eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru sliped his hand into hers, she was beautiful, and she was his mate.  
  
They all stood around conversing with the with everyone. Well actually Satsuna was conversing and Sesshoumaru was being dragged around.  
  
Sesshoumaru was becoming agitated. He valued his nights with Satsuna. Those were the only times that he was alone with her. She would lie with him and he would hold her close taking in her scent and they would talk. Satsuna would do most of the talking, but Sesshoumaru was content just listening to her.  
  
Satsuna noticed Sesshoumaru's agitaion. She glared at him, "Stop it! They will be here soon and then we can give the shard to them and it will all be over with." She told him quietly when they were alone.  
  
"What is this shard called?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Satsuna shook her head at this obvious change in suject. "Its Called a Shikon Shard."  
  
The name sounded so familure, but like his love for Satsuna, Sesshoumaru could not figure it out.  
  
They spent another half an hour making small talk with everyone. Satsuna doing the talking and Sesshoumaru silently trying to figure out where he had heard about this Shikon Shard.  
  
It was in the middle of this small talk that Matenue came to announce that those that were to take the shard were here.  
  
"Finally!" Satsuna exclaimed.  
  
Then it hit Sesshoumaru. The Shikon shard. It was a piece of the Shikon no Tama. The very jewel that his half broth. . .  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head in the direction of the voice. Upon seeing the owner he let out a menacing growel.  
  
"Inuyasha," he said, his eyes glazing over in icy malevolence.  
  
Such a weak creature, his half brother. Sesshoumaru watched as inuyasha's human wench grasped his side. 'Disgusti. . .' Sesshoumaru stopped himself in mid thought as he felt his own human mate do the same.  
  
His eyes lit up in realization. Perhaps he and his brother were not so different. He shook in disgust, of course they were different his brother was a weak half breed, nothing more. He would never be as powereful as Sesshoumaru himself, a full deamon lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru bared his teeth, then watched as his brother did the same. He was ready to strike, to finally rid the worldof this weakness.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Satsuna cried out, "what's going on!?"  
  
As he was suddenly pulled from what could only be called a blood lust Sesshoumaru started. He looked down at his mate, her face was contorted with worry and confusion.  
  
He looked around him and saw that everyone was staring intently between him and his half brother.  
  
"Maybe was should go. Come on Sesshoumaru we'll go to . . . oh! we'll just go!"  
  
Sesshoumaru could hear the angerand fear in Satsuna's voice. Why was it that she was always angry with him? And why was she afraid.  
  
She tugged at his arm, and Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha a warning growl before letting himself be led off by his mate.  
  
Inuyasha watched as his half brother walk off with the human female. Now he was confused. What was Sesshoumaru doing in this village? and with a human at his arm?  
  
Morisette must have seen his confusion for she spoke up, "Um well Sesshoumru and Satsuna are, well, I guess you would call them mates."  
  
"MATES!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Sesshoumaru a mate? With a human?" suddenly the hanyou burst out laughing.  
  
Kagome who was standing right beside him, bristled. "Why is that so funny!? Whats wrong with Sesshoumaru beings mates with a human!?" she asked, glaring at him.  
  
Inuyasha emmidatly stopped laughing. 'Oh no not again' he thought to himself. He DID NOT want to make Kagome angry again. "N-nothing" he stammered.  
  
"Well then why are you laughing!?" she asked accusingly.  
  
When he didn't answer, Kagome threw her hands up in the air, "FINE! You know Inuyasha, humans arnt that bad! But whatever just get the shikon shard and lets go!" with that she stomped off to go tell Sango what Inuyasha had just said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Satsuna sighed. They were at her house, and she sat next to Sesshoumaru on her porch. "Sesshoumaru, why do you always have to do that? Cant you just once calm down, let things go peacfully?"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't look at her. He felt like a dog that had been slapped over the muzzle with a newspaper. Would Satsuna ever be happy with him? He was ready and willing to except her, even thought she was a powerless human.  
  
He looked at her and upon seeing the hurt in his eyes she softened. She layed her head on his chest and took a deep breath. "Oh Sesshouamru, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just . . . well I got so scared when I saw you like that. It was like it wasn't you like you were deep inside yourself and out there was this creature that was only capable of killing. And the other day when you went hunting for the feast one of my brothers said that he saw you like that and well. . . I thought that maybe you were losing yourself. I don't want to lose you."  
  
For the fourth time that day Sesshouamru was shocked. What Satsuna thought was completely wrong but. . . "Don't worry, my love, it is natural. It is what we do. The youkai call it the blood lust. We always come back after we calm down. And I would never harm you. You will not loose me." he kissed the top of her head almost for reasurance.  
  
That was truly the way he felt. He would now be Satsuna's forever, she would not loose him.  
  
She looked up at him and before he could say something to her she kissed him. Not wanting to stop the kiss for something so trivial as words Sesshoumru kissed her back and together they shared their embrace.  
  
When they finished Satsuna sat up and looked into Sesshoumaru eyes, "I love you" she told him.  
  
"I lo. . ." but she put her finger to his lips.  
  
"Your eyes have givin me my answer," and she got up and walked inside, giving him a loving glance.  
  
Sesshoumaru too stood up and as he watched his mate walk inside he couldn't help but wonder that this was some how a new beginning for him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well here you go everyone (there used to be something here about asking Sesshoumaru and Satsuna questions but I thought that I ruined the mood of the fic. So, sorry) Well here is to everyone:  
  
  
  
  
  
To you all my lovly reviewers I give this special gift The gift of verse that I hope will be your helping lift  
  
So I ask to all of you, to soar to greater hieghts To update all your stories; to entertain us in the night  
  
You cannot see how great you are how beautifly you shine You help to write the stories to create the grand design  
  
Well first praise goes to lizzy and her stories of great skill Thank you for reviewing and of your own free will.  
  
And then to foureyedbookworm, whose reviews I have quite liked Your story delights my senses and leaves my mind a psych  
  
And then of corse there's Nicole whom was with me when I found The idea for this story whom all of you have bound  
  
Oh and hello Violetstorm, whom gave me a great review Id like to thank you frankly and I hope all of luck to you  
  
To shelly for her well done and many kind remarks For a bravo and a bravo that set me on my mark  
  
For chibi-hime the little girl who always asked for more I thank you oh so kindly you made my sprits roar  
  
And to celes, oh I thank you for your sweet review This is the end so now its done, (I told you I'd continue)  
  
For shiva and her kind hi's and lows, to you I say this line You helped me to write more and gave my day some shine  
  
Oh Misao CG I thank you oh so much You taught me a great lesson of politness and of such  
  
Oh ashurei oh ashurei your surprise can make me laugh Yes Sesshi can really care and thanks on my behalf  
  
And Rusco you were worried, worried so for Rin Sesshoumaru would not leave her she is too much like his kin  
  
Hi Narcoleptic shishkabob and thank you for your time But I hope that next time you read you get to bed at bedtime  
  
Hey Totally-wicked, your reviews are always fun And when it comes to stories yours is around number one  
  
Oh and Rebel-withoutaclue you know I love your thoughts You make my day when you review and and your funny story rocks!  
  
Oh thank you hatsuyki Im am so sorry though Thay my fic had made you sad, but happy ending, no?  
  
JJ hi! I thank you oh so much Yes fluffy can be mean but it gives a special touch.  
  
Well hello Calophi and I'll tell you thank you too To bad Sesshoumaru didn't head of the youkai like you wanted him to.  
  
Thank you so much Ishi you made my special day You told me about my good plot and with my writing I shall stay  
  
Hi warriorGL thanks for your review And I don't think Sesshie is going to invite Inu.  
  
Well there it is to everyone (that took me long to write) Thank you for reading and to all a good night! 


End file.
